Excuse Me?
by DirenKyo
Summary: "So tell me, Toriyama-san," Rei began again, "What made you apply for the doctor's position at Deadman Wonderland?" To be honest I was looking for someone and had a feeling they could be here - but I'd never tell anyone that. Normal people don't go searching for criminals. I'm just a good girl trying to be a good doctor here in DMWL. *Action/Adventure maybe with some fluff.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm Diren! This is my first time posting to Fanfiction and first time doing a DMWL fanfiction. Please let me know what you think – if I should keep going, take it down and redo it, what you like and what you'd like to see. Constructive criticism is acceptable – but please be kind – my ego is pretty delicate.**

**Also, I do not own Deadman Wonderland - this amazing Manga/Anime belongs to their rightful owners. Any characters that belong to be are Rin, Soubi, and any other name that is unfamiliar. **

**One: Excuse me?**

"Hello! My name is Toriyama Rin and it's a pleasure to meet you!" I greeted cheerfully, giving a slight bow and sticking out my right hand to the three people in front of me. My smile faltered as I receive bewildered stares in return.

"Nice…to meet you too," the lady in front of me said, grimacing as if common cheerfulness sickened her. She had light reddish-brown hair that was cut into a cute, short bob. She had a small mole on the left side of her face just a little below her lips. The guard to the right of her made an attempt to shake my hand but was elbowed in te side by the pretty female. He gave a grunt and immediately withdrew back into his guarded position next to her. "I'm Takashima Rei, please follow me." She finished. I nodded, looking between to the two guards who were dressed in Deadman Wonderland uniforms I haven't seen before. I had undergone three interviews here at this prison for an open doctor position and had not once seen any staff members in full cover grey suits that looked like a mixture of SWAT and Storm Trooper. I obediently followed behind Takashima-san and the two guards out of the waiting room in the main office and down a hall.

"So tell me, Toriyama-san," Rei began, "What made you apply for the doctor's position at Deadman Wonderland?" She adjusted the glasses on her face as she examined me while waiting for an answer. I fidgeted a bit, trying to think of an answer good enough to please her. I knew I had the job. The third interviewer practically said it but I had the feeling that Takashima-san was going to be my superior in the medical department and I should at least try to impress her instead of saying – well I need money and beggars can't be choosers.

"A colleague of mine said that Deadman Wonderland was looking for a doctor who was willing to work with "special case" patients and I thought I'd give it a try. My father is also a doctor and practically raised me and my brother in the hospital he worked at so nothing really surprises me anymore. I feel like I've seen it all." I shrugged my shoulders and followed behind the three as we stepped into an elevator. _Terrible answer_.

Rei hit a few buttons on the elevator panel then swiped her security ID card as we descended. I felt the lurch of the elevator and glanced around nervously. To my knowledge there were no lower level medical rooms in Deadman Wonderland. The main doctor's office was in the center of the prison blocks here and I was pretty sure that the Central block was not in the basement area of this place. But then again, this is Deadman Wonderland, one part maximum security, privately owned prison, and one part amusement park open to the public.

"Nothing surprises you," Rei asked sounding amused, "what is the craziest thing you've seen in a hospital Toriyama-san?"

"Please, call me Rin!" I replied cheerfully as I thought for a second. "Once when working on the MED/SURG floor with my father, we had a patient call for a nurse because of a 'giving away' sensation to their abdominal surgical site. When I followed in with the nurse to help her with the assessment, evisceration had occurred."

"Evisceration?" One of the guards asked.

"Basically their small intestines began to fall through the surgical site. The sutures had split apart when they started to cough and their viscera began to fall through the weakened area. When the patient saw their insides basically falling out, they began to panic which made everything worse." I heard the guards make a few uncomfortable noises as Rei blushed and giggled.

"Did they scream?"

"Oh they did." Something was seriously wrong with Rei. Doctors do not take pleasure in patients in agony. "They shrieked, moved around and tried to put everything back in. Bare handed. We had to restrain the patient so the surgeon could get in and begin sterile treatment before any more damage." Rei giggled as the elevator came to a stop.

"Well Rin, as you already know, the doctor position is pretty much yours. The Promotor, Tamaki Tsunenaga, and I think you'll be an asset here so if you can stomach tonight, then you'll be the new doctor of G-Ward in Deadman Wonderland." Rei stated.

"G…G-Ward?" I asked cautiously as we stepped into a completely new room I had never entered before. We walked down what looked like a hall that seemed to curve slightly as if this area was built in a circular design. Rei let out a sigh and pulled out a small book from her lab coat pocket. Handing it over to me I took it and examined the cover. _'New Employee's Handbook to Deadman Wonderland's G Ward'_ I was a little surprised the cover was so bright and colorful – almost kid like, but again, this _was_ Deadman Wonderland.

"G-Ward is basically the real Deadman Wonderland. It's where the true residents of this prison reside. These "special case" patients your colleague was speaking about are our Deadmen. They are brutal, ruthless killers that are infected with a Branch of Sin…"

I blinked, staring at Rei and the guards in confusion. Deadmen? Branch of Sin? _Excuse me? _Rei shook her head, "Just read the manual before 2200 hours and you'll see. Ah! Here we are!" We stopped and entered a room that had a sign hanging from the door with print saying "MEDICAL EXAMINATION ROOM 2".

"Two?" I asked as we entered the room. The guards stood at the doorway as Rei showed me around the room.

"Yes, Medical Room One is basically my room and any experiments I may conduct. Room Two is a newly added room to help take on the increasing number of…patients…that require medical attention." I continued to follow Rei around the room.

"So I just need to read the manual before 10:00 tonight and then what?" I asked. Rei grinned which made me uncomfortable. She had some blush creeping onto her face.

"At 10 is the Carnival Corpse and where you'll see what Deadman Wonderland is all about."

* * *

I fidgeted in my chair, staring at myself in a mirror that was on the wall in the exam room. My black hair fell past my shoulders in waves that I spent forever trying to make this morning before coming here. I flipped a stray strand out of my face and tried to fix up my bangs. It didn't help much and my hair still looked boring. I gazed into my grey-blue eyes of my mirror image as I initiated another staring contest. I had finished reading the employee hand book a while ago and the guard that had been watching over me instructed me to not leave this room while he had to escort a Deadman to the arena. Unfortunately I was bored out of my mind and the manual had only provided the basics. I figured I'd now have to "learn as I go". Darn.

_'So,'_ I thought to myself,_ 'they are called Deadmen and they are people who became infected with a Branch of Sin following the Red Hole Incident 10 years ago. A few of those who survived the quake acquired an ability which allows them to consciously control their blood making them into powerful weapons.' _I glanced away from myself and swiveled around in my chair. _'If I get a hold of a roster, then maybe I can see if he is still here.'_

"Hey," I jumped out of my seat as a voice broke my train of thought. "The Carnival Corpse match between Crow and Woodpecker is about to begin." The guard from earlier waltzed into the room and pulled up a chair as I hit a few buttons on the computer to have a hologram screen appear to show the match.

"Is this the channel?" I asked as he seated himself next to me. He gave me a nod and then took off the mask to his suit. I blushed as I stared at the attractive man next to me. He had short messy brown hair and light brown eyes. He seemed to be a couple years older than me, probably in his late 20's. The guard grinned at me and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Tanaka Soubi, pleased to meet you. Sorry about earlier." He stated. I shook his hand.

"No problem. Once again, I'm Rin! So what is going on with this Carnival Corpse?" I asked. The manual had gone over it briefly but I was still a little lost.

"It's a match between two Deadmen. Basically they fight till one of them is dead or incapacitated. The Promoter, Tsunenaga Tamaki, says he holds these matches to help secure funds to run the prison. Personally I think it keeps the Deadmen from getting too cocky and out of control." I flinched as he laughed. I wasn't even paying attention to the T.V.. Soubi turned his attention back to the hologram sceen and was totally absorbed in the match. "Man this match is so uneven! Crow is gonna kill that Woodpecker!" He shouted. I looked up to the hologram screen and paled. A man close to my age seemed to be beating senseless a young boy with what looked like red scythe like blades extending from his forearms.

"Is _that_ a Brach of Sin?" I gasped.

"Yep! Crow is pretty amazing. I don't see what they were thinking putting a rookie against someone like him. He's been doing this for almost four years now," he laughed, "Woodpecker might die."

_'Is everyone in here insane?'_ I thought to myself as I tried to put my attention back onto the screen. I don't know how long I was out of it till I could finally focus. The little boy, eh, Woodpecker was pulling himself up from his own pool of blood on the floor by using Crow's jacket as leverage. I gasped as Woodpecker shot off a projectile that formed from his blood up into the air to knock down what appeared to be a chicken sitting on a bird-swing. It seemed to be a speaker that was used to announce what was going on in the match. Crow had managed to slash the giant contraption to bits while Woodpecker had used the moment of distraction to get close enough to place his hand on Crow's chest. The boy's palm met the white bandage on the older man's sternum as he (the boy) screamed loudly and sent another bloody missile into the man's chest. My breath caught in my throat as I winced at the image. The young boy had used enough force to knock Crow back a couple of feet and I already knew in my mind that his sternum had fractured, again if that what the bandage was for earlier.

"W-woah! Did you see that!" Soubi yelled, jumping out of his chair. "That was awesome!" He raised his hand for a high five and I looked at him incredulously. He looked away sheepishly and put his hand down. "Sorry, I should go and escort the medical team here. Woodpecker will be coming here for you to exam and Crow to Rei. After you treat and stabilize, Woodpecker…"

"I know, I know. Meet up with Rei. Thankfully no one died and the damage was pretty minimal." I let out a sigh of relief as I got out of my chair. Soubi gave me a bewildered stare before he placed on his helmet. I had the feeling I just said something entirely stupid.

"Didn't you read the manual about the penalty game after the Carnival Corpse?"

"I did. But it said Deadmen will fight to the death or until incapacitation. If a Deadman dies, the medical team will remove the body and take it to the Research lab on the fourth floor to examine the body." Soubi shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

"Well, if no one dies, then the loser has to play the penalty game."

"Penalty game?" This wasn't in the newbie manual.

"Yeah, as punishment for losing, the Deadman will lose a body part. It can be a limb, eye, an internal organ; anything really." I paled again when he said this.

"_Anything?"_ I think I was going faint. _'People do not do this! Normal people do not do this!'_

"Yeah, and Rei wants you to help with this. Once Crow is stabilized, you're gonna assist Rei in the penalty game."

"Excuse me?"

* * *

**There you go, please tell me what you think! Also, I want to keep it gruesome like the original DMWL so if you have any ideas feel free to send them. Oh, if you have a crazy hospital visit/ER story please let me know! I LOVE 'em – not as much as Rei but feel free to share!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I do not own DMWL – it belongs to Jinsei Kataoka and Kazuma Kondou. I own nothing but Rin, random things that don't amount to much, and a few characters that aren't part of the series. **

**Also, I'd like to say thanks to the people who added to me to Follow and Favorite. It made my week! Please feel free to review – I'd like to know how I am doing and if there is anything you'd all like me to do. Please excuse me if there are any typos – I do my best to do grammar and spell check. **

**Two: Interrupted and Dumbfounded**

I could have been more productive in my downtime earlier but I wasn't expecting to be put to work so suddenly. I scrambled around the room, trying to find various utensils such as bandage scissors, bandages, saline, and what not before the medics got here. I wasn't able to find a white lab coat to throw over my grey button up blouse and pencil skirt so I felt a little out of place. A doctor isn't a doctor without their signature lab coat.

I placed various items on a nearby counter as Soubi came into the room followed by two medics carrying the young, black haired boy on the stretcher. The medics were dressed in red scrubs with black sleeves and had on disposable red hats and masks.

"Have you provided any first aid?" I asked, grabbing a pair of disposable gloves out of a box and slipping them on. One of the medics shook his head no as they laid they boy on top of the examination table. The boy stirred a bit trying to pull free from the medics as they strapped him down.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as the medics tightened the restraints across the boys wrists and ankles.

"It's protocol ma'am. He is a Deadman." One of the medics stated. I sighed and snatched up the medical scissors of the counter and made my way to the patient.

'_He's a little boy in hemorrhagic shock, he can't do much.'_ I wanted to snap but kept my mouth shut. I grabbed the front of the boy's prison uniform and quickly undid it down to his waist, revealing a bloodied, black shirt underneath it. Taking the scissors to his shirt, I quickly cut it off him to expose the underlying damage.

"Hey kiddo," I began, keeping my voice pleasant as I did a quick visual assessment of him. Numerous lacerations ran across his body ranging from deep to superficial in depth and angry black and blue bruises were forming all over his body. "Can you tell me your name real quick?" The last thing I needed was the boy to be having a concussion. His light brown eyes scanned the room as he tried to remain conscious. He was pale, cold, shaking, and diaphoretic. If he could tell me his name and make a coherent sentence - he could be concussion free.

"I-Igarashi Ga-Ganta." He stuttered. I smiled at him and tried to appear as friendly as possible.

"Well Igarashi-kun, I'm Rin and this is my medical team and we're here to help you out. We're going get these wounds treated as fast as we can and put an IV in you. You're going to feel a small sting from it but we need it to get some fluids in you." He gave me a short nod as I tossed away his tattered shirt. "Also, I have to remove your prisoner uniform to reach the other wounds on your legs, okay?" I didn't wait for a reply as my medics began to remove his soiled prisoner uniform leaving him in black boxers. Smaller, superficial wounds were lightly bleeding across the front of his legs.

"I need one of you to do the lowest dose of a Demerol injection and afterwards start an IV." I ordered, "The other I need to get a basin of normal saline and help me irrigate these wounds so we can get them closed up." Both my medics nodded and ran off to finish their orders. One of the medics came back with the required supplies and we began irrigating the wounds.

"Maede." One of my medics said after a few moments of silence. I shot him a confused glance.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Maede Ko," he said, "You're the new doctor?" I nodded as I turned back to Ganta and continued tending to his wounds. The boy's breath slightly evened out but he continued to shake. He remained quiet as he eyed us while we worked, occasionally wincing as we touched his injuries.

"The other medic is Matsuoka Kuroi." Ko followed after me, wrapping up the freshly irrigated wounds as Kuroi came back with the pain killer and IV. Ganta gave a pained yelp as Kuroi jabbed the needle into his shoulder and forcefully pushed in the medication without warning.

"Ah! That hurt!" Ganta yelped, flinching a little and causing some of his blood to whirl around him.

"Back up, back up!" Kuroi shouted as he and Ko stepped back. Soubi rushed over from his position by the door.

"Should we shock him?" Soubi asked as I pushed him away from the exam table.

"No! I got it. Kuroi, hand me the IV needle." I ordered. The blood around Ganta stopped swirling around and returned to free flowing blood as I approached him.

"Sorry about that Igarashi-kun. Just give it a few minutes and let the Demerol kick in. Right now I'm going to put in an IV in your arm, okay?" I said as I began to prep his left arm for the IV. Ganta eye me cautiously as I loosened up the IV. "It'll sting for a second but that's it." He nodded and winced as I deftly stuck him with the needle and inserted the IV. Kuroi was by my side setting up the fluid bag as I went back to patching up the wounds. We continued working in uninterrupted silence.

* * *

"That poor boy seems too nice to be here." I thought aloud walking down the hall with an extra prisoner's uniform and red scrubs in my hands at arm's length. Not only had I managed to get Ganta's blood on me but also spill a container of saline on me while we worked. Kuroi had told me about a supply closet filled with extra clothing that was close by. Once Ganta had stabilized, I left to get me a new uniform and him one too. Soubi had offered to take me to the supply closet and was escorting me back the examination room.

"Well, he's a killer so I wouldn't get too close to him." Soubi replied back, causing me to stumble over myself.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, wide eyed. That had to be a mistake, no way could somebody so young commit murder.

"Heh, no. That kid murdered his entire classroom. Teachers, peers, even his friends. He was the only survivor. He used his crazy blood powers to slaughter everyone." I stared down the hall in disbelief. "I'm only telling you because you seem like a good person, someone who gets attached easily." Soubi continued. I laughed and smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's true." I said, "kind of have an altruistic personality." Soubi shook his head and forced out a sigh.

"I noticed. And you won't last long here in G-Ward. Rei is going to pull every dirty stunt in the book to get you to leave like the other doctors." He stated. I eyed him curious.

"Other doctors?"

"Yeah. She likes to hire them, put them straight to work, give them some of the dirty jobs and keeps them in the dark about what goes on. Most of 'em leave after a few days cause it's 'too stressful'."

"Well too bad for her because I'm here to stay." I replied back. Soubi laughed.

"We'll see about that."

We approached the Medical room as Ko and Kuroi were exiting.

"How's Igarashi-kun?" I asked as I peeked into the room. Ganta was laying across the exam table with a blanket laying over him.

"He's fine. His vitals have remained stable so it looks like he just needs some rest." Ko stated. I thanked the two medics and dismissed all three of the guys as I headed back into the medical room.

"How are you doing Igarashi-kun?" I asked walking over to Ganta.

"Better, thanks," he stated, "Please just call me Ganta." He flashed a weak smile at me as he attempted to sit up.

"Ah! Let me help you!" I quickly set the spare clothes down and helped pull Ganta up into a sitting position. We had undone the restraints after I begged earlier when he had calmed down and the pain meds kicked in. "Are you feeling dizzy?" I asked.

"A little, but I'll be fine." He blushed a bit, wrapping the blanket around him. I picked up his spare uniform and handed it to him.

"There's a bathroom back there if you want to change real quick." He mumbled a quick thanks and hobbled off to the restroom with the blanket wrapped around him. He came out a moment later redressed in the prisoner's uniform.

"Eh, um. Sorry about that." He made a motion to my clothes and I laughed.

"It's fine. I've had worse than blood and saline on my shirt. Let me change into these scrubs and I'll do one more exam on you before I turn you loose, okay?" Ganta nodded as I walked to the restroom to change. Once inside, I quickly stripped off my soiled skirt and blouse and threw on the red scrub top and pants. I frowned at myself in the mirror. My black hair was messy and I had dark rings under my eyes from being up so late. The scrubs were a bit too big and hung on me loosely. Bleh – I looked and felt gross.

I exited the bathroom and sat in my swivel chair to exam Ganta one more time.

"So how old are you Ganta?" I asked, picking up a penlight and examining Ganta's pupils for a reaction.

"Fourteen." He replied causing me to frown.

'_He's fourteen and on death row.'_ I thought quietly to myself. There was a moment of silence between us as I checked his bandages. "I didn't do it though," he stated so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. "It was the Redman."

"Who?"

"The Redman. I don't really know who he is but he's another Deadman somewhere here in G-Block." Ganta clenched his fists and glared off into the distance.

"You're looking for him, right?" I asked. It was a stupid question. Of course he was looking for the killer of his classmates and friends.

"Yeah. And once I do, I'm going to avenge my friends." He hissed. I opened my mouth to question him more but the sound of the door interrupted me.

"You almost finished, Rin? Rei wants you to meet up with her." Soubi said leaning in the doorway. I pouted momentarily. I wanted to know more about this Redman but it would have to wait.

"Yeah, we're finished. Could you escort Ganta back to his room for me while I meet up with Rei?" Soubi rolled his shoulders as if he didn't care. "Thanks!" I said to him as I helped Ganta off the exam table.

"I'll see you soon, Ganta." I stated as we walked out the door.

"Huh?" He stared back at me curiously.

"Follow up," I smiled, "maybe a short chat too." He smiled and headed opposite of me down the hall.

_'He's a good kid,' _I thought to myself as I walked down the hall, _'and he doesn't deserve to be here.'_

* * *

"What happened to you?" Rei asked, eyeing me as I jogged up to her. I was huffing and out of breath from running around the floors. I had managed to get lost and had to ask for directions on how to get to the arena area. Rei stared down at me, arms crossed across her chest as she smoked a cigarette between her lips.

"Just got my outfit a little dirty that's all." I replied back trying to keep a friendly smile on my face. To be honest, I was nervous as numerous people walked around on stage. Once again there were medics dressed in red and even a few people wearing cockatoo masks and business suits walking around. "What's going on here?" I asked as Rei blew out some from between her lips.

"It's the penalty round for the Carnival Corpse, remember?" Rei complained, sounding annoyed. I trembled momentarily as I scanned the stage. The lights were dimmed and shadowy figures of the medics loomed about. I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves.

_'She's just trying to scare you, Rin. Remember what Soubi said. She does this to everyone.' _

"So what would you like me to do?" I asked with a false sense of confidence. Rei took another drag of her cigarette.

"Assist with post-operative care." She stated calmly as a shadowed figure was escorted by two guards to a chair in the center of the arena.

"Alright, where is the anesthetic I should administer before we begin?" I asked as I eyed an equipment tray next to us. Rei tossed her cigarette to the side as the lights came on the center of the stage.

"We don't use anesthetic." I paled and followed after her.

"Wha-what?" I stammered out. _'This is insane!'_ I snapped to myself as a man in a cockatoo mask pushed a giant yellow canary shaped slot machine onto the stage next to Rei. It was literally as tall as her and about four times as wide. The man strapped to the chair eyed us with a bored expression on his face as if he could care less about what was going on. I trembled as I stared between the two. I didn't know who scared me more Rei or this guy. Rei was weird but this man was menacing. I was kind of glad he was strapped down. He had short, spiky, messy black hair and a tattoo of DSMK tattooed just above his right eyebrow. He was dressed in blue jeans, black boots, and a black trench coat. He had an athletic build and I knew he wasn't someone to mess with. Apparently Rei didn't get that feeling.

"Hi there Senji. I hope your luck has improved since the fight." Rei said calmly as she placed her hand on the knob of the machine. Happy-go-lucky music emanated from the machine, making me feel like I was stuck in some cheesy horror carnival. Rei pulled the knob on the machine and the slots began to spin with various body parts and organs rolling down the screen. I glanced between the two, trembling and sweating bullets.

_'They've got to be kidding. She's got to be kidding. This isn't happening.´_ I chanted to myself. It seemed like eternity before Senji spoke. "Just do it."

Rei released the knob and the images in the slot machine slowly rolled to a stop. She blushed and I felt my knees shake.

"The right eye."

Medics came onto the stage as the chair leaned back and transformed into a make shift operating table. The medics readjusted the restraints and placed a speculum around his right eye to keep it open. I stood there dumbfounded.

"You might want to stand back while Takashima-san operates." One of the medics said, gently pushing me by the shoulders out of the way as Rei picked up an evisceration scoop. Senji stared up at the ceiling, a blank expression across his face as Rei approached him. She was blushing and breathing heavily as she leaned over him, licking her lips happily. I felt my head spin and my stomach lurch as I watched. Senji gripped the chair, wincing in pain and refusing to scream as Rei pushed the scoop around the eye and into the socket.

"Could you grab a 5mg syringe of valium for me please?" I barely managed to say as Senji began screaming. Rei chuckled as she pushed the tool deeper into the socket and clamped the tool around Senji's eye. Slowly she began pulling out on the orb. "Now! And some painkillers!" I snapped after the medic as he ran off. I felt like vomiting as Rei continued pulling on the eye. Senji squirmed in his chair, yelling and gripping the handles till his knuckles became white from the force. Blood poured out from the right socket and down his face as he tried not to squirm.

_'This isn't real. This isn't real. This. Isn't. Real.'_ I repeated to myself as if my mantra would stop all this. Rei picked up a scalpel and started to cut away at the muscles attached to the eye. She let out a pleased moan as she pulled the eye further out, bit by bit and continued to cut away the bloody tissues. With a final pull and piercing scream, Rei exposed the ocular nerve and split that with one quick motion of the blade. She dropped the eye in a glass jar filled with fluids.

"H-here!" The medic stuttered as he handed me a syringe. My legs felt like lead as I forced myself to move. Snapping up a pair of medical gloves off Rei's supply table, I slipped them on and quickly injected the valium into Senji's shoulder as fast as I could.

"C'mon you guys!" I snapped as the medics came in. Rei had exited off the scene, carrying her prize away. My hands trembled as I tried to control the bleeding coming from Senji's eye. Rei's violent actions had ruined the muscles surrounding the eye so placing a fake globe into the eye was out of the question.

"I need some Demerol and pressure bandages." I commanded as I tried to get the bleeding under control.

_'I can do this.' _I told myself as Senji writhed in pain beneath me. _'I can do this.' _

* * *

It took some time but we finally stopped the bleeding and deemed it safe to wheel Senji back to the exam room. After doing an exam there, Soubi and a medic had taken Senji back to his room. I stood alone in the medical room, trying to clean myself up and stop shaking.

"So, how was your first day on the job?" A man asked sneaking up behind me and making me almost jump out of my skin. The man laughed loudly as I turned around, ready to throw my bloodied exam gloves at him. I stopped when I caught sight of an older man in his early 30's in a grey business suit and glasses grinning at me. His black hair was slicked back and he had sly bastard written all over him. I caught my breath and threw my gloves into the biohazard bin.

"Surprising." I stated, completely exhausted as I went to the sink to wash my hands. Actually, today had been pretty insane.

"That's wonderful! Rei said nothing surprises you so I was hoping we'd be to provide you a fun filled day here at Deadman Wonderland! That is our goal! By the way, I'm Promotor Tsunenaga Tamaki." He held out his hand for me to shake. I dried off my hands and politely shook his hand.

"Toriyama Rin." I replied back sweetly. Rei entered the exam room frowning a bit.

"Still thinking about working here?" Rin asked and I nodded.

"Of course. Actually I was going to ask you if there was a place I could stay that was closer to Deadman Wonderland so I wouldn't have to commute every day." I asked. If I spent more time here, I'd have better access not only to the patients but to information I could use to find my brother.

"Oh! We actually do. There is an employee's level here in G-Block." Tamaki said. Rei pouted momentarily. I inwardly jumped for joy. One step closer!

"I can show it to you if you'd like before you leave, that way you can decide if you want to move into one of the rooms." Rei said, taking a slow drag of her cigarette.

"Thank you. That would be nice." I stated as I followed Tamaki and Rei down the hall to the elevator. There was an awkward silence between us as we got into the elevator.

"You look a little familiar, have we meet before this, Rin?" Tamaki asked, leaning his face close to my face as he examined me.

"N-no. I don't believe so." I stammered, stepping back from Tamaki. "Maybe you're confusing me with someone else?" He gave me a sly grin.

"Maybe another family member, a brother perhaps?" My heart skipped a beat. He was here. My brother was here. I opened my mouth to reply back but the lurch of the elevator and ding of the door interrupted me. "Oh! Looks like my floor! It was a pleasure to meet you Rin, maybe we'll see each other soon!" Tamaki said, quickly stepping out of the elevator. The doors closed and I stared dumbfounded. My brother was here and Tamaki knew. Rei pushed a bottom and swiped her card and the elevator started to move again.

Once we came to a stop, we exited out of the elevator and onto another floor. We walked down the circle shaped hall and entered a room onto the left numbered 5134. I gasped as we walked into a room roughly the size of an apartment that was lightly furnished with bare living essentials.

"These rooms here on the employee floor are free cause they are so close to the inmates but there are others you can pay for that are on the rim of Deadman Wonderland and a few on the outside." Rei stated as I looked around. There was front room, a small kitchen/dining room, a bedroom and bathroom that was just neatly tucked away. It surprised me just how big G-Block could be. It not only had a battle area, inmate blocks, a stage area, but restaurants, shops, a mini apartment complex and probably much more I wasn't aware of.

"Oh, no this is fine," I stated, "What do I have to do to get this room?" Rei walked into the kitchen and tapped on the table where a piece of paper was just laying about.

"There is a sheet that you fill out and sign saying you agree to move into this facility." She stated. I followed her into the kitchen and skimmed over the paper. She handed me a pen, eyeing me, wondering I'd actually do it. I quickly scribbled my name on the sheet of paper. No turning back now, right?

"Good, well then let's go and drop it off at Housing Services and then you can move in later in the week." Rei said as we exited the room. I was ready to head home for the night and catch up on some well deserved rest.

So far I've discovered the true Deadman Wonderland, met a fourteen year old Death Row inmate, assisted in an enucleation without anesthetic, and moved into an underground apartment a few floors away from Deadman inmates. Oh the things my brother can't say I'd never done for him.

**So this is two. I'm not a doctor so I probably butchered anything medical in here.  
Demerol is a painkiller and Valium is an anti-anxiety. Typically it's used before surgery but Rin used it to keep Senji from freaking out even more while she worked on his eye.**

**Enucleation is a complete removal of the eye. **

**Anywho, please review, leave a comment or some advice. Feedback would be appreciated. Also, I hope to start picking things up now that I kind of introduced why Rin is here. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is three! **

**Special thank you's to Akagami Hime Chan and Tachi Tsuki un. I really appreciate that you took the time to give me a comment! It totally made my day and helped me finish up this chapter. I was teetering on deleting the whole thing If I didn't get at least one review before Saturday. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this one. I'm kind of catching up to the anime and picking things up so it can get more action-ish. Since Rin isn't a Deadman it's kind of hard to get her to really do anything. Well, I hope you readers enjoy, let me know what you think or would like to see! **

**Once again, I do not own Deadman Wonderland. **

**Three: Sleep Deprived**

To say I was tired was an understatement; I knew a few doctors that worked rough shifts but I didn't expect anything like this. When I had returned home after work, I took a quick shower, packed a few things to move into G-Ward and went to sleep only to receive a call around four in the morning to come right back into work. There had been an accident at one of the guard towers and the infirmary needed all medical personal on the scene. During the chaos, some of the inmates tried to do an uprising and injured a few officers. A Necro-Macro unit was used to get everything under control and unfortunately, it did more harm than good. Officers were taken to nearby hospitals to receive treatment while the inmates filled the prison infirmary. I had grumpily gotten up, redressed and hauled my tired butt back to work.

After a few hours of work (actually more like working until 10 a.m.) in the Central Block infirmary I was dismissed by Rei to return back to G-Ward. I headed down to my apartment real quick and unpacked a few of the things I brought, ate a small snack, showered and took a quick nap before heading back to work. Once my alarm went off I freshened up, threw on a simple black dress, slipped on a pair of black flats and a clean lab coat and headed to my exam room. Once I managed to find the correct floor I was supposed to be on, I headed down the hall to see Ganta sitting outside the exam room on the floor.

"What are you doing, Kiddo?" I asked him, digging around in my pocket for the room key.

"Rei wanted me to get a checkup sometime this morning so I've been trying to avoid her until you came in today." He said pulling himself up off the floor. I unlocked the door, flipped on the light switch and motioned for Ganta to take a seat. I made a face as I tried to stifle a yawn.

"Are you alright, Rin? You look tired."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get home till one last night and had to come in at four to work till ten upstairs in central block because of an accident, so I'm just really tired." I said as I set up my room. I got in a pretty good nap before coming into G-Ward but it really wasn't enough for me. Ganta gave me a sympathetic look and I started feeling a little guilty. Inwardly I was a little grumpy about my lack of sleep but staring at Ganta I realized he was having it worse. His skin was pale and covered in yellow-green bruises that were in the healing process. His brown eyes had dark grey circles under them and he looked pretty worn out from his fight last night.

_'Poor boy probably hasn't slept or eaten at all.'_ I thought to myself as I turned away and booted up the computer system and my tablet. _'What you're going through is nothing compared to him.'_

"How about you, Ganta? How are you holding up?" I asked, trying to get the focus off me. I really hated being the center of attention sometimes and was feeling pretty guilty about complaining about my day. It's not like I was the one who had to attend a Deathmatch in the basement of an amusement park every now and then.

"Fine I guess. I just haven't had much of an appetite after the 'Too Bad for the Loser Show' last night." Ganta said. I frowned remembering last night then immediately shook it from my mind.

"Me neither but you have to eat something. You're pretty anemic from all the blood loss and your body needs to replenish itself." I chided as I picked up my stethoscope. "Once we get done here, grab some lunch with me." The comment came out more demanding than I intended.

"S-sure." Ganta stuttered out giving me a confused look.

"I really don't like to eat alone, plus I want to make sure you eat something too. Now, I'm just going to take your vitals real quick." I said as I began taking Ganta's vitals. Once I had those charted down I moved onto his physical assessment and began inspecting his wounds.

"A lot of your cuts are healing up nicely." I said trying to keep conversation going while cleaning out the wounds and changing the bandages. Ganta winced as one of the bandages stuck to his skin. "Sorry about that." I eased up on the bandage, trying to be more careful.

"No problem," he replied back, "but can I ask you something Rin?" His gaze was off into the corner of the room, glazed over with anxiety.

"Sure, I'll try my best to answer it if I can." I replied back, finishing up with the last bandage before scooting back in my swivel chair to give Ganta some space. I charted down the assessment as Ganta continued speaking.

"Well, you said you were in the central block because of an accident. Can you tell me what happened? I understand if you can't though." He said, twiddling this thumbs.

I thought for a moment, feeling a little iffy on telling him all the details. I knew I wasn't supposed to share information about G-Block to those above us but many people down here already knew about the other wards on top.

"There isn't much I can really say about it," I began, scratching the back of my head. "They were pretty hush-hush about it on the scene and much of what I heard was from the inmates since the guards were sent to hospitals to receive treatment." I paused thinking for a bit. "Was there something specific you wanted to know?" Ganta fidgeted on the exam table.

"Well, I have two friends who aren't from G-Ward up top and I wanted to make sure they were okay." My expression softened and I wanted to scream 'awe' and just grab the boy in a hug. He looked so sweet and innocent, sitting there and staring at his shoes with concern for his friends etched all over his face. I smiled and picked up my tablet and pulled up the charts from the patients I had been working on earlier.

"What are their names? I can see if I have any information on them in my tablet." I stated. He didn't belong here – he was way to caring. Granted I hadn't met many people but there was an air that came from the staff that they really didn't care what happened to the people here. Or maybe I was just too nice.

"Takami Yoh and a girl named Shiro." Ganta stated. I blinked and gave him a sly grin.

"A girl? Does she have a last name?" I teased, him making a pink tint appear on his cheeks.

"Ah! I'm not sure. We kind of just met even though she claims we've been good friends for a while." He mumbled as I jotted in the names. They didn't sound familiar and I didn't find them in my recent patient system.

"I don't have a complete file of everyone that was cared for this morning but I didn't encounter a Takami Yoh nor a Shiro. Some files are still being updated as the commotion calms down. I'll check it regularly for you just to make sure." I said.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it Rin." Ganta smiled at me momentarily as he thanked me before his expression changed to a nervous look.

"Has anyone said who caused the accident or what went on?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Like I said, most of it has been hush-hush. They are saying that all the guards in the guard tower have been mutilated and any survivors were killed in an explosion that happened before the inmates got wind of the chaos." There was a squeamish squeak from Ganta but he nodded for me to continue. "Some are saying it was an attempt at an uprising, others are saying it was an extreme human rights terrorist." I glanced at Ganta and his attitude had drastically changed. He went from a queasy little boy to an enraged teen. His knuckles were pale from violently clenching the edge of the exam table in an attempt to keep his anger under control.

"I bet it was the Red Man." He stated through clenched teeth. "The last time there was an accident like that, it was when the Red Man had showed up." I stared, bewildered in the personality change in him.

"What happened?" I asked cautiously. Ganta _was_ a Deadman. While I may be older than him with a bit more physical strength, he still had his Branch of Sin that could easily kill me.

"The last time the Red Man showed up, he attacked Yoh and me in the courtyard. He caused this crazy vortex that ripped people apart and then just…attacked us with his Branch of Sin." Ganta bit his bottom lip and continued on with his rant. "He's the one that did all of this. He murdered my classmates, my friends. He got me thrown into this Hell Hole and he's just out there running around!" He snapped, his breathing a bit ragged.

"And when I find him, I'm going to kill him for what he did. I'm going to avenge my friends." His last sentence was whispered and I would have missed it if I wasn't listening so intently. To be honest, I was a little shaken by him. I wasn't one-hundred percent sure, but if the Red Man was my brother then could he could be in some serious trouble.

"Hey, calm down." I said softly, getting up and out of my chair and placing my hand on Ganta's shoulder. "If you lose your cool just by talking about him, how are you going to act when you see him? You need to keep a level head, that way the Red Man can't use it against you if you two fight." I said, trying my best to coax him out of his vengeful state. He blinked at me and blushed out of embarrassment before looking away. He seemed to have calmed just a bit and I inwardly relaxed.

"You're right." He sighed and outwardly relaxed from his angered state. I took my hand off his shoulder and stepped back as he hopped off the exam table. He glanced at me sheepishly as we headed out the door. "Can I still take you up on that offer for lunch?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Of course."

* * *

Lunch went by quickly for me. I was still pretty tired but grabbing some fast food with Ganta and him eating in the exam room with me helped wake me up a bit. We chatted a bit about the Red Man and I made the decision to find out as much information I could on this character. Part of me was screaming that this Red Man was my brother being the usual prick he was while the other half was telling me that something was off.

While in the exam room we continued to check up on the incident at the guard tower to make sure Ganta's friends were not on the list. After we finished up lunch, Soubi stopped by to escort Ganta back to his room. Shortly after they left, a new group of patients had shown up needing medical treatment for getting into a scuffle. The day progressed slowly after that and I tried to busy myself by looking up inmate information on the computer without much success. Inmate information was pretty limited to me and anything about a "Red Man" wasn't logged into the Wonderland system that I could find. Eventually I got bored enough to read the "_Deadman Wonderland Daily Updates Board!" _It was as silly as it sounded. Tamaki had a webpage dedicated to all things going on in Deadman Wonderland. Half of it was actually important such as a reminder of the inspection that would be starting tomorrow and which guards were moving to the central blocks to help provide security and how the Carnival Corpse would be on hold for the time being. The other half was a promotional bored for the Carnival Corpse, showing last night's battle, penalty round, and who was up for tonight's Carnival Corpse along with the contestants stats. I flinched as I noticed that Ganta was up against the Hummingbird tonight for the Carnival Coprse. The poor boy was not getting a break.

I continued fiddling around the site trying to find information on the Red Man till the ringing of the phone caught my attention.

"Hello, this is Toriyama Rin!" I chirped as I answered the phone. I inwardly groaned at the voice on the other line.

"Hey, it's Rei. Can you do me a favor?" Rei asked on the other side. I gave a quick yep and she continued on. "I'm heading back home to get some sleep before the Carnival Corpse, will you check up on Kiyomasa-san for me?" She asked on the other end of the phone. I gave it a death glare, infuriated that Rei was going home to sleep.

"Sure. What time is he supposed to show up?" I asked, biting my tongue to keep from snapping back.

"He was scheduled at two but he never shows up for his appointments. You may have to track him down." She stated on the other side, laughing a bit. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was three. I frowned on the other side of the phone.

"Alright, I'll get to it." I stated as we hung up. I sighed and debated if I wanted to throw a tantrum right here on the floor. I opted out of it and picked up my tablet and brought up Kiyomasa's profile. While it loaded I thought momentarily to myself.

'_That name sounds familiar.'_ I glanced at the profile picture of the patient. Messy, black hair – tattoo of DMSK above his right eye – athletic build – oh yeah, I helped with his eye removal last night. I shuddered to myself. That man scared me.

* * *

I exited out of Senji's room, biting my bottom lip in worry. I had checked Exam Room One, my exam room just in case he stopped by, and his room and I hadn't caught site of the guy. Sure there was the possibility he stepped out to eat and what not and I could use my tablet to track him down thanks to the Deadman Wonderland Death Row Collars but to be honest, I didn't know how to work that system. That left me to wander the halls like an idiot as I looked around for him. I twirled my hair around my finger in nervous habit as I roamed the halls. A few of the guards gave me strange looks and a few inmates chuckled at my lack of direction. I knew I looked pretty pathetic but they didn't have to rub it in. I continued my aimless, tired amble until a voice knocked me out of my stupor.

"Hey Rin, you okay?" Soubi asked, startling me awake. I turned to face him, mildly freaked out. He was dressed in his SWAT/Storm Trooper uniform and blended with every other guard here.

"Yeah, sorry. You just scared me there for a moment." I replied to him as we walked down the hall. "Can I ask you a question real quick though?" He nodded at me to continue. "Can you show me how to work the tracking system on this tablet? Kiyomasa-san hasn't shown up for his appointment with Rei and he wasn't in his room. I can't seem to find him." I pouted, handing him my tablet. Soubi took it and fiddled with it momentarily as I covered my mouth to yawn.

_'I should probably drink some coffee before I see Senji. By the time I find him and finish with his exam, most likely it'll be about dinner time.'_ I moped, thinking about how Rei was at home sleeping.

"It's pretty easy to work, you see this tab right here, Rin?" Soubi said, showing me what he was talking about. "This is the application you need to open to enter the tracking system. Then you input the prisoner's name or number into this block and hit search and it'll scan the area and then they'll appear on the map when the system finds them." I felt like a moron as the system found Senji within a matter of seconds.

"Oh, thank you so much Soubi!" I said to him as he handed me back my tablet.

"No problem. Let me know if you need any help. Also, if you're ever looking for Senji and he's not in his room, check the gym. He's in there a lot." Soubi stated. I nodded and thanked him again before turning away down the hall to find the gym. I started to jog, just to keep myself awake as I made it to the gym. I hit the open button and the door to the work-out room slid open.

"Kiyomasa-sama?" I squeaked as the only person in the room turned to face me. I blushed and averted my eyes to the corner of the room. I knew he had an athletic build to him but seeing him standing here without a shirt on and only in a pair of black work out pants had an immediate wake up effect on me. Part of me was thinking, 'Wow' while the other part was screaming, 'Get out of the room and grab a guard. He is going to kill you.' The evil glare he was sending me didn't help either.

"You didn't show up to your two 'o clock appointment with Rei so I came here to check up on you." I stated meekly, trying to focus on anything and everything in the room that wasn't his abs. Or the black eye patch he was sporting. Staring at either of those would've been rude.

Senji turned his back to me and continued lifting his weights.

"Tell Rei I'll be up there later. I want to finish my workout." He stated as he continued working out. It took every ounce of effort to not say, 'okay' and turn tail and run out of the room. I wasn't completely sure but something about him just made me nervous.

"Ah, uh, well Rei isn't here at the moment. She won't be back till about nine, so I'm the only doctor on duty." I meekly replied back. Senji stopped what he was doing turned back to me again, cocking a brow.

"I thought you were a medic. You were wearing the red uniform last night." He stated as if I was some lair posing as a doctor. I gave a nervous smile and pointed to my ID tag clipped to the front of my white lab coat.

"Actually I'm Doctor Toriyama. I was just using the medic's uniform for the penalty round because I didn't have my uniform." I stated, feeling like an idiot for bringing up last night. Senji didn't seem to mind and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, whatever. Just let me finish up here then I'll stop by the medical room." He said as I nodded.

"Alright, thank you Kiyomasa-san. I'm in Exam Room Two. Please come see me whenever you're ready." I speedily said as I turned and rushed out of the room. I didn't wait for a response as I quickly raced back to the shelter of my room.

* * *

I stared at the clock, a tad bit annoyed that Senji hadn't arrived yet. It was now about six and I was tired _and_ hungry. I played with the computer momentarily till the echo of footsteps pulled me back to reality. The door to the exam room slid open and Senji stepped in.

"You showed up!" I exclaimed relieved that I could get this over with. Senji gave me an uncomfortable stare as he took a seat on the exam table.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just hurry and get it over with." He snapped as I made my way over to him. I did a quick visual exam and noticed that he had changed into a pair of blue jeans and had his black trench coat on him. Also his hair was slightly wet which lead me to believe he had taken a shower before he came here.

"I'm going to do a quick assessment on your vitals, okay?" I said quickly as I tried to get my mind elsewhere. I glanced as Senji and he was giving me a confused look.

"Forgetting something?" He asked tapping his right wrist with his left pointer finger. I looked over at him confused.

"Excuse me?" I questioned. He gave out a quick, cocky laugh.

"You must be new at this. Aren't you supposed me to strap me down for your own safety? I am a Deadman."

"Well, I kind of operate under the general understanding that you won't hurt me as long as I don't hurt you." I stated a little confused. "I mean, I could strap you to the table if that is what you want but that kind of makes me a little uncomfortable." My face went numerous shades of red as I had the feeling that the comment may have crossed a line on some level.

"Nope, I'm good." Senji stated from his seat. He looked as uncomfortable as I felt as I approached him. There was a moment of silence as I started taking his vitals. I was charting the readings in my tablet and when I glanced back up to see he had a red flush across his face.

"Are you alright?" I commented, leaning over and checking the thermometer again. "Your face is kind of red like you have a fever but I'm getting a reading of 98.6." I put the thermometer aside and placed the back of my hand against Senji's forehead. A bit startled, he began scooting away from me.

"Don't lean over like that!" He snapped nearly scooting off the exam table. I stared at him confused as he pointed at my chest. "You're exposing too much of your…self!" He stated as I looked down. My chest wasn't huge like Rei's. In fact, it was quite average and barely hitting the C range. I looked back up at Senji and wanted to point out _he_ was not wearing a _shirt _and he was over exposing _himself_.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked, red faced as I started buttoning up my lab jacket.

"That doesn't make you any more decent!" He snapped, "You're still showing way too much skin." Senji glanced everywhere around the room except for at me. I covered my cleavage with my hands, a little frustrated.

"Well what do you want me to do, Kiyomasa-san?" I snapped. I was tired, hungry, embarrassed and just wanted the day to end. Senji quickly stripped off his own jacket and handed it to me, still looking away.

"Just put this on." He grumbled. I slipped off my white jacket and placed it on my desk before taking Senji's jacket and inspecting it. It was way too big and wouldn't cover my chest even if I buttoned it up the front. Senji shot me a warning glare and I slipped it on backwards so that the opening was at my back and the back of the jacket was covering my chest. He gave me a confused look and I blushed.

"This is the only way it'll cover my chest." I whined. He gave a satisfied nod and I made my over to him again to finish his checkup. Beside the cracked sternum, Senji was in pretty good shape.

"I'm going to have you take off your eye patch so I can take a look at the surgical site, Kiyomasa-san." I slipped on a pair of gloves and Senji let out an annoyed sigh.

"Enough with the Kiyomasa-san. Just call me Senji." He groaned as he pulled off the eye patch and set it beside him on the exam table. I leaned closer to him as I nodded and began to examin his wound. I gently removed the bloodied pressure bandages and inspected the, raw, red tissue around his eye socket.

"Well, no signs of an infection which is good but just to be safe, I'm going to have you take antibiotics for a week and have you continue with the pressure bandages too till the bleeding stops." I turned from Senji and disposed of my soiled gloves and began washing my hands in the sink.

"So I have to come here every day for the next seven days?" Senji asked.

"Yeah, just to keep an infection away and for me to easily monitor your eye till it heals." I stated as I dried off my hands and applied sterile gloves. I moved back to Senji and began to reapply a new pressure bandage.

"When do you want me to come in?" He asked as he replaced his eye patch. He eyed me with his good eye as I threw my gloves away and rewashed my hands.

"Whenever is convenient for you. If I'm not in the room, ask for either of my medics, Matsuoka Kuroi or Maede Ko, for the medicine and dressing change. I'll give them a heads up about it. But if it's better for you, you can visit Rei in Exam Room One." I stated as I went the medicine cabinet and picked up a stock bottle of antibiotics. I pulled out a capsule and handed it to Senji who popped it into his mouth and swallowed it without anything to drink.

"It doesn't matter. As long as I don't have to see that sadistic bitch of the doctor I really could care less who is giving me the meds." He replied back as he hopped of the exam table. "Anything else you need from me?" His figured loomed over me and I felt nervous with him in the room without a guard.

"N-no. You can go. Thanks for the jacket?" I stammered out as I quickly pulled off the jacket and handed it back to him. He threw the thing over his shoulder as he walked out of the room with a curt wave.

"Whatever, next time though you shouldn't wear something so revealing!" He called down the hall. I blushed grabbing my wallet and heading out the door to grab some dinner. I rolled my eyes as I moved down the hall. I was way too tired for this.

* * *

The end of the day seemed to rush on by. My head was spinning and a headache was slowly ebbing to a migraine from the lack of sleep. Right before the Carnivial Corpse, Rei had called again stating that she was busy in the lab and wouldn't be able to provide medical attention after the game but would be there for the Penalty Round. I rolled my eyes at her statement when the call ended. I had the feeling she was still at home and was actually running late but didn't want to call her out on it. After the match I found myself overloaded with not only Ganta, but his friend Takami Yoh and his little sister Minatsuki. Both boys had been mildly fine with treatable injuries but the girl had been unconscious for quite some time which caused her brother to be overly concerned.

"Is she going to be alright?" Yoh asked as I applied a cold compress to the girl's forehead. His light brown eyes were pleading and he kept hovering around her as if something bad was about to happen.

"She'll be fine Yoh, just take a seat and calm down." I said gently, trying to calm the boy down. Ko and Kuroi were bandaging up Ganta while I worked on the Takami siblings. Yoh had been pacing around back and forth and running his hands through his light brown hair nonstop. I grabbed the boy by the shoulders and stopped him in his tracks to face me.

"Hey look. She'll be fine. Right now, you just got to be patient and wait for her to come to." I repeated myself, pushing him into a nearby chair. "Once my medics finish with Ganta, we'll leave so you can have some time with your sister." Yoh let out an exhausted sigh and slumped over in his chair.

"I guess you're right." He mumbled. He was visibly exhausted and stressed out and I felt sympathy for him.

"Once you guys are finished, you're free to go." I stated to my medics as they finished up with Ganta. "I'll check up on you guys in a little bit." I motioned between Ganta and Yoh hoping they'd realize I was talking to them. Both boys nodded as I exited out of the room with my medics following behind me. I waved bye to Ko and Kuroi as they walked down the hall to where they needed to be. I leaned up against the wall and pressed the palms of my hands over my eyes till I saw spots. My head swam as I sank onto the floor to take a seat.

_'Just a few more hours, Rin, then you're home free.´_ I told myself. I was exhausted and in dire need of sleep. I don't know how long I was in the hall, sitting there but the sound of a bell pulled me from my haze. Moving my hands away from my eyes and glancing around, I caught a glimpse of a hooded person in a yellow jacket move out of my line of sight. I quickly pulled myself off the floor and rounded the corner to follow it.

"Hello?" I called out, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck prick up. I picked up my pace as the hooded figure darted out of my view. Something about the figure put me on edge.

"Excuse me!" I called out with no avail. The yellowed figure slipped into a room and I chased after it. "Hey!" I shouted as I entered the room. Tall, blue, numbered lockers lined the walls and I glanced around the room for whatever I was chasing around. My stomach felt tight with apprehension as I tip toed around the room on guard.

"You're persistent, aren't ya?" A female voice called from behind me making me jump and spin around. A red fist came flying by my face as I sidestepped the attack. My breath hitched in my throat as I narrowly missed her strike.

"Woah! Woah! What are you doing!" I snapped as a lean, full figured female with tan skin and white blond hair smiled at me. The bell on her necklace jingled again as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Nothing really, just wanted to talk to the short stack in the Medical Room but it looks like you're in the way. Nothing against you sweetie, but I can't afford to have G-Ward Officials following me around." She stated, moving into a fighting position. I stared at her wide eyed as she charged at me, slamming her fists into my gut. I gasped, feeling the sudden rush of air leaving my lungs, leaving me chocking for breath. I gripped my stomach as I staggered backwards.

"Wha-?" I barely managed to squeak out as she slammed her elbow onto the back of my head. I felt a sharp stinging pain as the room shook and my vision went from spotty to black.

**So that is it! Please let me know what you think. Once again, thanks to those who reviewed! Feel free to leave a review, comment, or some constructive feedback. I, uh, still don't own anything. Oh! And please forgive any spelling errrors. Did the whole spell check thing but my friend who typically reviews for erros and grammar mistakes wasn't able to help me out so if you find anything, if you kindly point it out, I'll try to fix it. G'Night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo, okay. So apologies for not updating in a while. At least, I think it was a while. Last week I worked fourty-hours plus a little more at work and really didn't have time to sit down and write. This week, my boyfriend and I went (and kinda still) on vacation so I've been spending a lot of my time with him. Yep, so I tried to write even though I've been so distracted. Anyway, here is four. Once again I don't own Deadman Wonderland, just Rin, Haru, Soubi, Ko, and Kuroi. I pulled the other names of the characters off line - hopefully they are correct. My Beta is still missing in action so it is just me trying to edit and spellcheck for mistakes. Forgive me if there is typos or a mess up. Please read and review!**

**Oh! Speaking of reviews, special thank you to Kitkatpawed! Greatly apprecaited. Motivated me to get off my butt and get this done and posted. Thank you!**

*****Warning: There might be a bit more vulgar language then usual. So please don't take offense. I don't think it is serious to bump to M but then again, the rating system doesn't appear on my computer so I'm not entirely sure what qualifies for M rating. Ye be warned***  
**

**Four: Spilt Liquor**

"Am…I dead?" I whimpered; opening my eyes and wincing in pain as a bright, fluorescent light beamed down on me. Everything was a white haze as I tried to adjust to where I was at. My entire body ached and every bit of movement caused a new pain to radiate through me.

"Don't be so dramatic, Rin. You got knocked out in the earthquake, that's all." A familiar voice said off to the side of me. I groaned, closing and opening my eyes a few times as the haze of the room slowly came into focus. The bright light above me flicked momentarily and I realized I was staring up at the ceiling of Rei's exam room. I glanced around seeing a few hairline cracks running through the ceiling and down the walls.

"Wh-what happened?" I rasped out, trying to swallow some saliva to moisten my dry throat. Unfortunately the action was more painful than helpful as I felt a stinging sensation burn down my throat. My head throbbed as I tried to remember what happened to me. There was a click of a lighter as Rei lit up a cigarette and wheeled her chair over towards me. She pulled out her penlight and flashed the lights in my eyes, causing me to wince.

"There was an earthquake last night that hit G-Ward pretty hard. You were knocked out when a couple of the lockers in the locker room fell over on you." Rei stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You were unconscious when they found you with a few scratches and nicks. Mostly it's just bruises so you'll be sore for a few days." She pocketed the penlight as she exhaled out a puff of smoke from her cigarette. I coughed as the toxic smoke slowly dispersed throughout the room. The lights momentarily flickered again causing the whole situation to have an eerie scary movie feel to it.

"How long have I been out?"

"About a day. What were you doing in the guard's locker room by the way?" Rei asked. There was a momentary stinging sensation in the back of my head as I thought about what happened last night. The memory of a woman in a yellow jacket flickered through my mind.

"I thought I saw someone." I dumbly stated. Rei shrugged her shoulders and wheeled herself back to her desk.

"Well, it is a locker room and people do go in there to put away their personal belongings." She said shuffling around a few papers on her desk. I rolled my eyes at her and pulled myself up and sat on the edge of the bed. My body ached from the movement and I frowned as I looked down at myself. My black dress was wrinkled from laying around in it and had dust from the dry wall smudged across it. I was covered in bruises and there were a few bandages on my arms and legs covering a few of the cuts I received. Peering over the side of the bed I was happy to see my shoes were next to the bed. I would've been pretty upset if I lost a pair of my flats.

"Was anyone else injured in the quake?" I asked as I glanced around the exam room to notice I was the only one in here outside of Rei.

"Not really. Just a few minor injuries. You were the only one who really was knocked out." She snorted to herself as if me being the only one injured was funny. "Take tomorrow off and rest up." She said as she resumed going through her paperwork.

"What about follow up care for the injured and Hummingbird?" I asked slipping on my flats. I got up slowly, testing to see how well I could move on my own. The last thing I needed was orthostatic hypotension and passing out again. Rei slammed her cigarette in her ash tray, grinding it down to the butt as she shot me a glare. I jumped up in fear at the sudden change in the atmosphere. Also, because in a scary movie this would probably where I would've been murdered by the psychopathic, sadistic doctor.

"That little bitch rolled 'Hair'. Can you believe it?!" She snapped. I stared wide eyed as Rei had a mini conniption behind her desk. "Never have I ever had a patient roll something so…useless! I should've ripped it out by the handfuls!" She raged as I slowly made my way to the door, avoiding small pens and other items that Rei began tossing around in frustration. "Next time I get a hold of Minatsuki, I swear and I'm going to tear that girl apart!" I backed out of the room and slowly ambled down the hall as Rei's rants faded away.

I was too tired and in too much pain to deal with that. I continued down the hall and took in the appearance of everything as I traveled back to my room.

If an earthquake happened last night, then the repair crew was quick at fixing everything up. There were a few cracks running through the walls and along the floor but everything seemed to be mildly repaired and maintained. A few workers were in the halls fixing electrical wires that were still needing repair but G-Ward seemed pretty close to fixed up. Any remainders of debris had been removed and everything seemed to just need some final touch ups.

I let out a sigh and rubbed my shoulder to relieve a dull ache that wasn't going away. I was thankful that I was going to take a break from this crazy place.

* * *

Rei wasn't kidding when she said I'd be sore for a few days. I had spent my entire day off moving items into my new apartment and resting when I could. The pain in my head had faded away by but my body still ached from the injuries and over working from the move. The next morning I decided to come in early to get ready for the day and to perform follow up care on patients that may have needed it.

"How are you feeling?" Kuroi asked as he peeked into my exam room. He wasn't wearing his medical uniform and I believed most of the medics were off either hanging out in the lounge or working up in the upper blocks.

"A bit sore, but I'll be fine." I said as I dumped out the contents of a first aid kit onto the counter. Kuroi kept his stance by the door as I began rearranging the medical supplies into the kit and packing in extra bandages, acetaminophen, cold compresses, hot packs and what not.

"What are you doing?" Kuroi asked as I continued fiddling with the items. He must've been bored because we rarely talked. Ko was the conversationalist while Kuroi and Soubi would talk to each other about Deadman stats and who was the best at hemoglobin homicide. So far they agreed that Crow was one of the best here but after a few more rounds and some more experience, Woodpecker would probably get his stats up there in the future.

"Minatsuki's brother got injured a few days ago and she refuses to let me or Rei take a look at him," I said, nodding and feeling satisfied with my arrangement of supplies. "I'm just dropping off some supplies she may need for her brother and my contact number if she has any questions or changes her mind." The medic laughed at me.

"Soubi was right, you are way too nice," He said between laughs, "what if she takes it the wrong way and gets mad?" I shrugged my shoulders and instantly regretted it as the motion caused a terrible ache.

"Then she gets mad. She should at least want the acetaminophen just so her brother isn't in so much pain. Did you know you can't buy it anywhere here in G-Ward?" Kuroi laughed again.

"Tamaki and Rei must really want the inmates to suffer if they refuse to let them even buy Tylenol." I pouted as I reexamined the contents.

_'There really isn't any other pain killer I can prescribe for him unless I evaluate him.'_ I thought to myself. _'But Minatsuki-san won't let me into the room.'_ I lost myself in thought as I debated over what else I could pack for pain relief.

"Are you even listening to me, Rin? Rin?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry. I zoned out." Kuroi sighed as I closed up my make shift first aid kit and gave him an apologetic look.

"Nevermind. It's fine. If you're going to go out of your way for the inmates today, stop by Kiyomasa's room and give him his antibiotic. He didn't stop by the exam room yesterday and I wasn't in the mood to go chase him down." The older man grumbled and exited out of my exam room.

"I don't want to chase him down either." I pouted to myself as I grabbed the stock bottle of antibiotics and an amber prescription bottle. I quickly counted out the number of capsules I needed and placed them into the vial. Grabbing my first aid kit, I headed out of the exam room and headed out to Hummingbirds room. Once I got outside her door I gently rapped on the door hoping she'd at least open up for me.

"Excuse me Takami-san? It's me, Doctor Toriyama." I called out from the other side of the door. I heard some shuffling and waited a moment to see if the door would open.

There was a long pause of silence and the door didn't move.

"I brought a first aid kit for your brother. I'm going to leave it outside your door if you need it. There are a few supplies in there you may need and also my contact number if you need me for anything. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you or your brother." I called out from behind the door, setting the first aid kit on the floor where she could see it. There was no shuffling noise from behind the door so I headed down the hall over towards where I believed Senji's room was located.

"Hey Senji, it's Doctor Toriyama, are you in?" I called from outside his room, knocking on the door lightly. I didn't bring my tablet with me so I shifted uncomfortably hoping that he'd be in his room. There was a shuffling noise from the other side as the door swung open to reveal Senji standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Senji asked, slight annoyance in his voice. I stared down at the floor, trying to avoid looking him in the eyes…eye. Face.

"You didn't pick up your antibiotic yesterday." I stated holding up the orange vial. I glanced back up and Senji was staring at me like I was an idiot.

"You came all the way here from the exam room just to give me an antibiotic?"

"Yes. It's important that you continue your antibiotics to not only fight off infection but to also keep virulent strands of bacteria from becoming resistant to this strain of antibiotic." I stated, turning my attention back towards the ground and looking at the hem of my black, knee length skirt. With Senji staring down at me, I felt like I was talking to my undergraduate Microbiology teacher about the importance of taking antibiotics as prescribed. Senji rolled his eyes (eye) at me and sighed.

"I am aware of that," he stated, "but all Deadman were put under lockdown yesterday and we're not authorized to leave our rooms. I thought I could just double up once they lifted the ban." He said, tilting his head to the side and making his neck crack. The sound caused me to flinch.

"Ah! I see. Sorry, I was off yesterday and didn't hear about it." I apologized as I handed Senji the vial. He pocketed it without comment. "The remainder of the medication is in the vial so you don't have to head to the exam room. Don't double up, just take one today and continue as directed," Senji nodded at me. "Alright, well I guess I'll see you around." I murmured, giving a quick nod and walking down the hall. There was the sound of the door sliding shut and I continued back towards my room, stopping and checking on some of the inmates to make sure they were okay while under lockdown.

* * *

There was a shuffling noise and clinging of items behind my exam door. I stood on the outside, listening to the erratic shuffle of a person and the banging of drawers and cabinets. I wasn't prepared for an office break in and was a little scared to go in.

"What's going on?" I asked, slowly opening the door, hoping to not be violently assaulted or knocked out again. I winced in pain at the thought and scanned the room as I poked my head in nervously.

"Rin," Ganta shouted, sounding completely distressed. I gave an inward sigh of relief as I stepped into the room. It wasn't the woman in the yellow jacket or someone worse. "I messed up. I fucked up real bad." Ganta shouted dropping the supplies he had in his arms. Various rolls of gauze, bandages, and bottles fell to the floor and scattered everywhere as he tried to apologize for some event. Blood stains were all over Ganta's uniform and I dashed towards him to make sure he was okay.

"Are you alright? What happened?" I asked, panic stricken. I grabbed the front of his uniform looking for the wound to stop the bleeding.

"It's not me Rin, it is everyone else who's injured," Ganta stated, shaking. I let out the breath I was holding; momentarily relieved the blood on him wasn't his. "Rin, will you look at them?" he whimpered. "I messed up and everyone got hurt because of me. They were all relying on me to-"

"Hey, kiddo," I cut him off and spoke as sweetly as I possibly could without shaking. To be honest the boy was scaring me and I didn't know what to do, "the less you tell me about what's going on will probably be the best for the both of us." Ganta stared at me wide eyes as I began picking up the supplies on the floor. "In the bottom drawer of my desk is a black bag. Go grab it for me and we'll start packing supplies for everyone that's injured." Ganta nodded and quickly ran to get the bag. I placed the supplies he grabbed on the counter as I began getting a few things of my own.

"Thanks Rin." Ganta whispered as we stuffed everything into the black bag and headed out the door. I quickly locked my room and trailed after him along the labyrinth of Deadman Wonderland.

"This…is…the place." Ganta panted out of breath. I glanced around this area of G-Ward that we had traveled to. It was darker, dingier, and seemed less traveled to. Ganta opened the door to the room and I stepped in immediately feeling tension travel throughout the room. A handful of people were scattered about the dilapidated bar. Long dusty shelves of broken alcohol bottles were behind a long oak bar on the right side of the room. Broken stools were littered across the floor and fragments of what appeared to be a pool table lay busted and splintered across the room. Some worn out couches, tables and chairs were being occupied by a bunch of inmates who had seemed to have been roughed up a bit.

I scanned over the inmates trying to get a general idea of their injuries but stopped short when my eyes fell on a certain woman. My stomach dropped and I felt on edge as she stared back at me also in shock.

_'Tan skin, amber eyes, white blond hair…'_

"You're they lady who knocked me out!"

"You're that girl that was chasing me!"

We both yelled and pointed at each other, surprised that we bumped into each other again. Everyone began whispering to each other and asked what was going on. My assailant swiftly moved into a fighting positing as I placed my tablet on the nearby counter and made my way over to her. Her breathing was ragged and her body had small scrapes across all across it. On her left shoulder a large, raw burn was exposed that screamed 'needing medical attention'.

"Here, sit down and let me take a look at your injuries." I stated, sliding a chair up next to her and shuffling through my bag. "You have a pretty serious burn on your arm, do you know what caused it? Fire? Acid?" I asked, placing on a pair of gloves and moving her arm in a better position for me to look at.

"A-acid I think," She stuttered, "are you okay, hun? I did knock you out a few days ago. We're kind of not on the same team here." I made a face and pulled her up by the arm as gently as possible.

"Have you flushed the wound yet? We should do that to keep the surrounding tissue from being affected." I stated, pulling her to a nearby sink. She followed after me as everyone continued to whisper about us.

"Isn't she a G-Ward official?"

"Why did you bring her here, Ganta?"

"Is she here undercover for the Undertakers?" I ignored the whispers to the best of my ability as I turned the faucet on to cool and scooted aside so the lady could flush her wound.

"Look, it's not like I don't appreciate the help and all but if you're planning some-"

"I'm not planning anything," I cut the woman off, "Ganta said that some people were injured and as a doctor, I had to come to make sure everyone was okay. I have no idea what is going on nor do I plan to get involved. I'm just here to help." There was a moment of silence between us as we finished flushing out the wound.

"I'm Koshio Karako," Karako stated to me momentarily surprising me as I continued cleaning her wound, "I'm also known as The Game Fowl." She relaxed a bit as I continued tending to her wound.

"I'm Toriyama Rin." I smiled up at her she grinned back.

"Sorry for knocking you out the other day?" She said, sounding a bit confused. I laughed it off.

"No problem. Some of the officials in G-Ward aren't the nicest people around so I guess I can't be offended for what you did." I said as I finished wrapping up her arm. "Is it alright if I take a look at the others?"

"Go ahead." I nodded and went to work on the other inmates who had somewhat settled down. The group of Deadmen continued their conversation around me as I continued to patch them up. I did my best to tune them out as I worked but picked up on bits of their conversation. Ganta tried to apologize for his friend destroying their data chip but it was going the wrong way. I winced as Karako snapped back at him. I tuned them out again and focused on my work till I heard the squeak of the door opening.

"Rokuro!" Everyone shouted as I turned my attention to the doorway to see a young man in a black, long sleeved T-shirt and cargo pants close to my age walk in, trembling.

"You made it back!"

"Are you okay?"

"Where's Nagi?" Everyone shouted at once, moving towards the man. The air in the room suddenly went tense again and the hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up.

_'Something's not right…'_ I thought to myself. Rokuro glared hard at everyone in the room, making them all stop in their tracks. I trembled when his gaze passed over me. _'If he's a comrade, shouldn't he be happy they are all okay?' _The room was eerily silent.

"Who. Threw. Away. My. Data Chip?!" He snapped, banging his fist up against the wall with each word he said. Everyone stared wide eyed at Rokuro as he had a conniption before us. "How the Hell are you all still here? You were supposed to be blown to bits along with the bomb!" He shouted, flexing his fingers and making them pop with each movement.

"What are you talking about, Rokuro. You made that data chip." I believe it was Wakabayashi who spoke as he wheeled his chair back a bit from the psychotic man who continued to roll his head on the axis of his neck, creating a popping sound over and over again.

"It wasn't some magical fucking device that held all the notorious deeds of Deadman Wonderland. It was a bomb. A fucking bomb," Rokuro placed his hand on the side of his head and gave it a harsh push to crack his neck again. "Don't tell me one of you little shits threw it away on a whim. That totally fucks up my calculations!" He raged, running his hands through his hair in agitation. We all backed up a bit.

"Are you saying…" Endo started. Rokuro laughed manically and slammed the heel of his hand to his forehead.

"It's called _betrayal._ Do I have to spell it out for you? How the hell have you ignorant fucks lived this long?" Rokuro picked up a nearby stool and flung it across the room. It slammed into a nearby table and the two splintered into pieces.

"Buts it's all good. We're going to play a new game with some new calculations." I trembled as everyone slid in to a fighting stance, preparing for the worst. Ganta stepped in front of me, partially blocking me off as if he was going to protect me. "Right now you're all going to be held hostage!" Rokuro shouted happily making shooting motion with his hand as if they were guns.

"And we are going to kill you one…bye…one…till Nagi changes his mind and joins the Undertakers." He snapped his fingers and men in almost comical medieval style uniforms with red symbols on the front came running into the room and surrounding us. "Now, who should I begin with?" Rokuro sang as the guards pulled out their weapons and picked us off, one by one and held us hostage. My eyes widened and I trembled as a silver blade was held out to my neck. I was pulled back away from the bar and Ganta was shoved before Rokuro.

"Sir, this one isn't a Deadman." The guard said, dragging the blade from my throat and down to my nametag to lift it. "I believe this is the new doctor to help out on G-Block."

"We'll kill her too." Rokuro stated without hesitation, tilting his head to the side and creating a loud crack to draw my attention. I stared at Rokuro wide eyed, mouth agape, in shock. They weren't honestly going to kill us. "That's what you get for hanging out with all these Deadmen." He said, laughing.

"But what about her working for Rei?" The guard questioned, placing the cool blade back to my throat.

"She's a dime a dozen. Rei just hires an extra doctor to do the shit work she doesn't want to do." Rokuro scoffed and went back on his rant. My eyes stung and I could feel my eyes glaze over as I tried to keep back tears.

_'I'm going to die here,' _I thought to myself as everything around me became a blur. _'I'm going to die here and I didn't even get to find my brother.'_ The sound of Rokuro laughing brought me out of my haze as two creepy looking guys entered the room. My head swam and my knees trembled under me as I caught sight of Ganta on the floor staring back towards an insanely large man that was pure muscle in a black outfit. The man next to the giant was thin, dressed in black, and was snake like in appearance with large eyes and a tongue that would jut and move across his lips as he eyed Ohara and me.

"These two here are you executioners: Undertakers Dokoku Shinigawa and Gazuchi Mozuri! Now let the limbs fly!" Rokurou shouted happily throwing his hands up in the air for effect. I stared incredulously at the two infamous killers who my brother used to tell me scary stories about when we were younger.

"One!" A voice shouted as I got lost in my own thoughts.

_'No one is going to save him.'_ I thought to myself as I stared at Ganta in horror. My heart raced as my mind traveled a mile a minute, detailing every possible death for us. We could be ripped apart and eaten by the monstrous Mozuri. The guards could slit our throats or give us a fatal wound and leave us to bleed to death. Ohara and I could be scalped and skinned by Shinigawa because of our black hair and then be stitched together into a suit for him to wear. Either way, I knew I was going to die here and my mind wouldn't let me think otherwise.

"Two!"

'_We're__ going to die here and no one will save us. Haru is not going to save us. Haru isn't going to save me.' _ I thought pitifully to myself as the two Undertakers rushed to Ganta. I stared in amazement, breath caught in my throat, as a figure quickly moved into the room with incredible speed.

I didn't expect him to show up.

"Dead center." Senji stated as the red blades from his forearms easily sliced through the two Undertakers as he slid from behind and between them.

"Three!" Rokuro shouted in excitement, oblivious to what happened, as blood and limbs rained down in the room. I winced, feeling the warm fluid splash onto my face and jacket. I wanted to scream but the fear of everything going on kept me silent. Senji stood over the two dead bodies, blood and viscera as he eyed the guards in the room.

"What did I tell you, kiddo? If you're going to play warrior, invite me along too. It isn't fair for you to have all the fun." Senji smirked and got back into a fighting stance. "So tell me which ones are strongest?" He questioned as the guards loosened up on their defense. I felt the knife pull away from my throat as my guard stared off dumfounded like me.

"What's Crow doing here?"

"He's not part of Scar Chain." The guards mumbled to themselves.

"Probably those two there." Wakabayashi stated, pointing to the two dead bodies on the floor. I nearly fainted as Senji pouted. _Pouted. _He looked up at the ceiling, pouting, as if he regretted that he didn't even give the two a chance to fight back.

"Everyone, break hold now!" Karako shouted as the Deadman broke free from their captors and began fighting back. I elbowed my guard in guard in the gut while he was in momentarily shock and tried to make a break for it.

"Get back here!" He guard snapped, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me back around. He had his blade drawn and I yelped as Endo's fist came slamming down to the back of the guards head. There was a sickening crack from the blow and the guard fell to the floor.

"You might want to hide for the rest of this." Endo said, picking me up and helping me over the bar counter. "Just stay back here." He stated as he went back fighting with the guards. I watched from behind the counter as Karako yelled something to Senji about their Branch of Sin not being able to work. Rokuro continued laughing, twisting and bending his neck and limbs into weird various positions and causing cracking noises. The repetitive cracking noise was driving me insane! Rokuro sputtered nonsense about a 'Worm Eater' being able to neutralize the Branch of Sin by releasing an oxidizing agent at a rate of and 20 Pascals per second and my head swam from the combination of screams, cracks, and various information being shouted all at once. Physics was not my major and I was lost on the conversation but I knew one thing - Rokuro was saying that we were screwed.

Senji stood still for a moment contemplating what was going on. He grinned and cut the top of his hand and began pulling out a blade from the fresh wound.

"Well, what happens if I do this?" He asked, flexing his arm and making the muscles bulge and veins appear. There was a quick movement from Senji's arm and the guard he was facing was suddenly cut in half. A red wave of force moved out from the attack and managed to knock over a few other guards and other Deadmen as well. I ducked behind the counter as the wave of the attack came in my direction. I waited for the shock to dissipate before I peered over the counter again.

"Whatever happens, don't let Rokuro get away!" Karako shouted as the man attempted to back away from the battle. Apparently he didn't like Senji's Invisible Black technique. "We might need him to find Nagi!" I placed my hand under the bar, groping for anything that was useful. I touched a heavy, glass item and moved it with me as I scooted to the end of the bar, trying to conceal myself.

"He's making a break for it!" Someone shouted as I shot got up from my end. Rokuro was about to pass by as I picked up the item I was hiding and swung it out infront of his face like a baseball bat. The glass shattered as it connected with his face and the cracking noise of his nose breaking echoed throughout the room.

"Holy shit!" Ganta yelped, backing away as glass and liquid flew everywhere and Rokuro landed on the floor with a thud. "Are you alright Rin?" He shouted as I exited from behind the bar. My whole body was shaking and I swear I could hear someone laughing off in the distance.

"You're not too bad, hun." Karako joked as a few of the people surrounded me.

"Aw, damnit. She hit him with a full bottle of Jack." Endo wailed, grieving over the loss of liquor. My breaths were coming out ragged as I tried to calm back down. My body wouldn't quit shaking and I couldn't quite catch my breath.

"I think she is having a panic attack." Miyako said as she looked over at me. I glanced over at the older lady and sank to the floor beside her. "It's alright, calm down. It's all over." Miyako cooed, trying to calm me down. Miyako and Ohara tried to comfort me as the rest began talking to Senji and tying up Rokuro. The room was closing in on me and the only thing that really existed in the moment was me and the two women beside me.

"Thanks for helping us out Rin. You really shouldn't be involved in this." Ohara stated gently as she pulled off her bandana and handed to me. I took it and gave her a confused look. "You've got some blood on you." She replied back, pointing to my face.

"Aah, thanks." I stated, calming down a bit and wiping off my face. I took a deep breath and sighed as the room slowly expanded back to its regular size. "It's fine. This job is just…full of surprises." I stated trying to keep my cool. I felt like an idiot for having a panic attack.

"It's a good thing Senji showed up." Someone stated and there was a round of agreement.

"Will you join us Senji?" Someone asked and we all looked over to the man who had just saved us all.

"Think of all the damage we could do with you on our team."

"Yeah Senji, will you help us?" I stared expectantly up at the man along with everyone else. What he did next was something I wasn't expecting. He _laughed._ Not a cocky laugh – but a whole hearted 'you have to be kidding me' laugh.

"Hell no!" Senji yelled through his laughter. "You think it's any better out there? In here at least it's straight forward; we lie, we fight, and we try to kill each other. No bull shit cover ups to hide what the world is really like. It's survival of the fittest in its barest form." Everyone in the room looked shocked at the statements Senji was making. "You're all just looking for an alpha male to follow and I'm not interested. The only advice I have for you is if you're weak, don't show your fangs." He snapped as he headed out of the room. We all stared a bit incredulously at each other. Senji just showed up, killed almost everyone, and then left. I was in so much shock from it all I barely even registered Ganta leaving the room. I don't know how long I was staring off into space, thinking about how close to death I was till a voice broke me out of my thought.

"What are we going to do next." Yamazaki asked, readjusting his hat. "We don't have any new power and we are still missing Nagi." Karako gave a sigh and scratched the back of her head.

"I'm not entirely sure. We are still going to break out but we have to save Nagi from the Undertakers." Karako stated. Everyone nodded and I glanced around feeling strength return to my legs and clarity returning to my head.

"Excuse me," I whispered raising my hand a bit. "I know I'm not supposed to get involved but, I think I can help you if you can help me." I winced, thinking out weird that sounded. The room was momentarily tense as I got up and moved to pick up my tablet.

"What are you planning?" Karako asked, her voice suddenly icy and dark. I turned on my tablet and laid it on counter for everyone to see.

"Do any of you know my brother, Toriyama Haru?" I asked as everyone looked around to each other. The seemed a little shocked and on edge. I glanced towards Karako to see her shrug her shoulders.

"The name doesn't ring a bell, are you sure he is a Deadman?" Karako asked on edge still.

"About five months ago there was an incident at the jail he was in and was relocated. When questioned about it, the guards working there stated they couldn't tell me where he was being relocated. One of the guards let it slip though that he deserved to be in Deadman Wonderland so I came here to check. It's not much, but I know he's here." I pouted as I pulled up the tracking system on the tablet. Everyone stared at each other nervously as I continued.

"Every time I try to find him in the Wonderland System, I get an 'unauthorized' block or 'missing/no information' pop up. I can help you find Nagi, if you can help me find out information on my brother." There was a tense moment of silence as the group looked at each other. I stared at them hopeful and on pins and needles as I waited for their answer. Karako shrugged her shoulders.

"I personally don't know much on your brother outside the fact he's called the Lyrebird." I sighed in relief.

"So he is here."

"Don't get too excited," Yamazaki stated, "no one has seen him for two months." My stomach dropped. "After his penalty round, Rei took some serious interest in him and we haven't seen him since."

"The reason you can't find him in the system is that he is either dead or Rei is still working on him in the laboratory." Endo stated. I bit my bottom lip.

"Then, there is still a chance." I stated to myself, a little hopeful. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see Karako giving me a worried look.

"I'm sorry but that's all we know about your brother," She stated. Everyone around us nodded. Some information was better than no information. "Can you really help us find Nagi?" She questioned. I gave her a quick nod.

"Yeah." I stated, typing in Nagi's name and having the device search for him. "I can use the Wonderland tracking system to find him for you." Everyone let out sigh of relief and there was an exchange of high fives between a few of them. I felt Karako give my shoulders a quick squeeze.

"Thanks, Rin! We can't tell you how much we appreciate this. I can probably get you close to the exam room if you can get me close to Nagi." Karako stated. I knew I didn't have much authorized access to some areas of Wonderland and was going to need all the help I could get.

"Alright." I replied back. "But if we have to split up, then we should. I can find my brother while you guys rescue Nagi." We all gave a nod and continued on.

"Okay gang, this is what were going to do." Karako began as we listened intently.

I knew I said I wasn't going to get involved but this was it.

I was going to find my brother.

* * *

**Okay, I guess thats it. Once again sorry for mistakes. My Beta is missing and I have no one to help me find all the errors. Hope you all enjoyed this, please read and review. Sorry if there are any inaccuracies. I wasn't able to rewatch the episodes of DMWL cause I'm staying at a hotel and will miss this Saturday's episode *sob*. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Uuugh, so it didn't occur to me that I forgot to write this chapter and update. After vacation I thought, "I need another vacation!" When I got back home I had to go do training for work the next day, start up work again, got slammed with school starting reminders and homework that needs to be done, CPR training and what not. AND my boyfriend tells me that there are no more episodes of DMWL and he was very happy about it which totally bummed me out (Also, thank you Emerald Gaze for letting me know too. You were much nicer about it than my boyfriend). Sometime in between all that it occurred to me that I needed to write. So, hahaha, sorry if this chapter really sucks. I did multiple attempts and this one was the only one I liked. I was so angry with myself I wanted to die - and if squint really hard, you might see it. Anyway…**

**Special "Thank yous!" go out to Kagayaku-tsuki, Oakley, Purple-Kounichi, and Emerald Gaze. Really appreciate it you guys. Hopefully my characters develop and I can continue to keep you all in suspense and interested in the story. **

**Fair warning – I don't own Deadman Wonderland, just the characters you probably don't recognize. Also – italics will most likely be flashbacks/memories. :/ Dreaded flashbacks. **

**Five: Aceman**

I ambled through the hall, grimacing as I tried to push out the events that were running through my mind. My day had started off normal – I got up, prepped for the day, checked up on my patients and made sure they were recovering properly. So I veered off course when Ganta asked me to check up on some inmates - I could work in some wiggle room for that. What I wasn't expecting was being held hostage and nearly killed by the Undertakers, breaking Rokuro's nose with a bottle of Jack, and then aiding Scar Chain in their jail break. I must've been losing it.

_"I can help you find Nagi, if you can help me find out information on my brother."_

I shuddered as I recalled my bargain plea. I wanted to find my brother, I truly did, but was I going about this the right way? I tried to be sneaky and use the systems available to me and without getting others involved but I was so freaking cut out of the loop of what was going on here that I felt I had no other choice. I could either continue hitting dead end after dead end or I could work with Scar Chain.

And Scar Chain had information.

I continued walking, dozing in and out of my mind. My footfalls echoed through the empty halls as I continued swinging Ganta's shoe by the strings back and forth. My mind kept its self occupied with the events that just recently happened.

_ "So this is the plan," Karako began; commanding attention from everyone in the room,  
"Rin and I are going to descend to the fourth floor to the laboratory and Undertaker base. The rest of you are going to bust out of here, got it? Your goal is to get the truth out. Make the world know the atrocities of Deadman Wonderland and what that son of a bitch Tamaki is really doing." She snapped._

_ "But how are we going to do that?" Yamazaki asked, adjusting his hat. There was a moment of pause and a low groan was heard. Karako grinned and her bell gently rang as she walked over to Rokuro who was lying off to the side on the floor. He let out another moan as he slowly came back into consciousness. _

_ "Easy. We get some information out of Rokuro here." Karako quickly snatched the traitor up by the ropes he was being restrained by and forcefully shoved him to an empty chair. Rokuro clumsily fell into his seat and stared at all of us with a confused gaze. "We can do this real easy," Karako purred in his ear as she gripped his hand that was behind his back, "or we can make it real hard." She gave his hand a forceful twist for emphasis. Rokuro flinched from the pain but didn't say anything. _

_ "Which areas are the Undertakers patrolling?" Karako asked. Rokuro's gaze passed over everyone with a cold expression then landed on me. I shivered as his eyes roamed up and down over me and his gaze became a hard glare. _

_ "Just like the Igarashi kid," Rokuro growled, "a variable that I didn't factor into my equation. It really pisses me off that so many unnecessary people showed up. All my perfect calculations were fucked up by it." Karako gave his hand a forceful jerk again and the man yelped in pain._

_ "The Undertakers, Rokuro, give me details of their stations. Numbers, areas, routes." Karako hissed as she continued twisting his hand out of the normal limits. The man continued to yell then bit his lip in refusal to speak. _

_ "Guess we're going the hard way." Endo stated, cracking his knuckles as he made his way over to the two. Karako held the traitor still in his chair with her painful death grip as Endo began slamming his fist into the side of Rokuro's face. I winced and turned away as Endo continued his assault for a few minutes. _

_ "Are you going to speak now?" Endo asked, stopping his attacks as Rokuro's head lolled back and forth. I turned my attention back to Rokuro and paled a bit. His face was already busted by me but Endo had damaged it even more. Rokuro's left eye was now swollen shut, angry bruises were spreading across his face and any pieces of glass caught in his skin were now shoved deeper into his flesh, creating bloody lacerations. _

_ "I've got to go." I mumbled mostly to myself, covering my mouth as I hurried across the room. "I'll be right back." I kicked Ganta's shoe across the room on accident and it skidded across the floor. I made my way over to it and picked it up as Karako spoke out to me. _

_ "Come back as soon as you can. And if you see Ganta…give him a wrong meet up time. I don't want to get him involved again." I nodded as I left. The boy was going to hate us, but this was just too dangerous for him. And me. _

I sighed and pushed the memory out of my head. I had no time to think about and pity Rokuro – he was going killing us all. If I was going to survive and find my brother, then I was going to have to toughen up, and fast. I continued walking and looking for Ganta as I heard some noises coming close by down the hall. I quickened my pace and headed towards the gym room where the noises were coming from only to slam into a person who sprinting down the hall. The sudden collision knocked me backwards and the person toppled onto me, causing us to fall in a tangle of limbs.

"Ah! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" I gasped, leaning up a bit to see if the person was okay.

"I think so…" The man mumbled, adjusting himself and sitting up on top of me. He examined his arms and legs, looking himself over momentarily before noticing he was actually still sitting on my lap. "Oh! I'm sorry!" The man apologized, hastily scooting off of me. He helped pull me up and I looked around for the shoe I had dropped.

"I'm Toto Sakigami! Also known as the Mocking bird, but please, call me Toto" Toto introduced himself, holding out his hand and grinning like mad.

"Toriyama Rin." I replied back, taking hold his hand and giving it a gentle shake. The first thing I noticed about him was that he was pale - incredibly pale. His skin was about as white as his jacket and pants. The next thing I noticed were the scars that circled around his wrists, knees, and ankles. I'd never seen so many oddly placed scars on a body before and continued staring.

"Oh don't mind those, Toriyama-san! They don't hurt." Toto's voice broke me out of my examination of him. His yellow eyes gleamed mischievously and he brushed away a strand of his light blue hair out of his face. "Anyway, I must really go. It was a pleasure to meet you." He said sweetly.

"Uh, you too." I replied back, giving him an awkward look as he twirled away with a short wave and continuing off down the hall in a full sprint. I stood in momentary confusion as Toto's figure disappeared.

_'That was weird.'_ I thought to myself as I picked up Ganta's shoe and continued toward the gym. I entered the gym room unnoticed by the two Deadmen who were training away. Ganta was breathing heavily, shooting off bullets of his blood at Senji who was cutting them away with his Crow Claw. The mirrors behind Senji and the walls on either side of him were stained with red blood spatter.

"C'mon, kid. Focus. Are you even trying?" Senji taunted from one side of the room, easily defending himself from Ganta's attacks.

"Shut up! I am!" Ganta retaliated, gritting his teeth.

"You need to aim dead center, shoot to kill. Your enemies aren't going to go this easy on you." Ganta growled in frustration at Senji and began creating larger bullets and began firing them off at him. I stared in awe for a few moments at the two as they continued.

"You might want to calm down and take a break Ganta; you're going to go into shock." I quipped up, causing the poor boy to jump in surprise and shoot off a sloppy attack. The bullet of blood was easily knocked away by Senji's Crow Claw and splattered across the room. I waited till the two deactivated their Branches of Sin before I made my way over to Ganta. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Uh, a few hours I guess." Ganta panted. "What are you doing here, anyway?" I lifted up Ganta's shoe like an idiot and handed over to him.

"Thought you might need this." I tried to keep myself from laughing. To be honest he looked a little silly training with only one shoe on. Ganta uttered a quick thanks, moving onto the floor to put on his shoe as I did a quick visual exam of the two guys. Senji looked perfectly fine, no injuries whatsoever. Training with Ganta must've not been much of a challenge for him. Ganta on the other hand was pale, sweaty and looked terribly exhausted.

"You should take a break Ganta," I reminded him, a little concerned about his health, "Get something to eat or drink. Your body needs to replenish all the blood it's lost." Ganta gave me a defiant look as he got off the floor, shoe properly placed on his foot.

"But I have to keep training till I can get the Ganta Gun to create a sonic boom. That's the only way I can go up against the Undertakers." I shook my head no and was about to correct him till Senji spoke up.

"C'mon, let him continue. He's still got some fight left in him and he can take a break before they all go on their little jail break." I shot Senji a glare and he shot one right back, making me look away. I wasn't about to pick a fight with him when I was going to need any audacity in me to take on whatever I was faced up against after this.

"Whatever." I mumbled lamely to myself and rolled my eyes.

"Did Karako tell you when I was supposed to meet up with them again?" Ganta asked, changing the subject. I bit my bottom lip, trying to get a story straight in my head.

"Later tonight, at nine." I lied

"And Rokuro?"

"They're getting information out of him." I shuddered, "Anyway, I better go back to the exam room and make sure no one needs me." I lied again. I turned to exit out of the room but felt someone grab my hand, causing me to turn back around. I stared down at Ganta as he gave me a hopeful, tired, grin.

"Thanks for everything, Rin. Maybe we'll see each other on the outside someday." Ganta said as he gave my hand a quick shake. I smiled at him halfheartedly.

"Yeah. Maybe." I replied back, feeling guilty and headed out.

* * *

"Does everyone have the routes memorized?" Karako asked as all the Scar Chain members nodded. I had returned with them finishing up beating information out of Rokuro and them picking their routes. I kept a good enough distance to not overhear much of their plans, still thinking the less I knew about what they were doing, the less I could say if I got caught. I continued staring over at the limp body of Rokuro as everyone continued chatting.

"How can we be sure the routes we beat out of Rokuro are safe?"

"Nothing's ever been safe here."

"We'll just have to be on guard and prepared to fight."

"And if we meet any Undertakers…"

I tuned them out as the group continued talking. I glanced up at the clock and began wondering about my brother. Was he okay? Was he still alive? What if he was injured? Or dead in a body bad? What if he was butchered and in multiple jars of formaldehyde in the lab? Each tick of the clock was just a different scenario that ran through my mind.

"Each of you pair up and stick together on your route. Remember, strength in numbers." Karako stated, breaking me from my train of thought.

"But what about you?" Ohara asked.

"Don't worry about me. Focus on getting out of here." Everyone gave a serious nod and formed a small group. I stayed in my seat as they stuck out their fists to create a circle.

"From scared to free." They chanted and split up into their groups. There was a quick exchange of pats, hugs and good lucks as they left in twos until Karako, Rokuro and I were the only ones in the room.

"You ready?" I asked, as Karako began pulling an Undertaker's uniform over hers. She had stripped the uniform off one of the intact dead bodies, intending to use it to help her infiltrate the Undertake base. Since both lab and base were on the same floor, we'd decided to accompany each other in case we needed to help each other out and split off once we arrived to our destined area.

"Yeah. What about you, Hun?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I tried to flash a confident smirk but I couldn't force myself to properly make one. Instead it came out as a nervous grin. Rokuro stirred on the floor as we neared the door.

"You…know…the chances of…escape...are only 32 percent. T-two percent…if you run into…an Un-undertaker." The man sputtered, spitting up blood. Karako shot the man a hard glare. I was surprised he was still alive. He was a bloody, broken mess on the floor.

"You're still alive? Maybe we didn't thrash you enough." She stated calmly.

"Y-you can't…save him," He taunted, "they are just going to kill you…you know that right?" I looked between the two and felt the air in the room grow thick.

"I'll meet you outside." Karako said cooly. I nodded and quickly scurried out of the room as I heard Rokuro screaming and then the violent cracking of bones.

* * *

"Isn't this a bit too quiet?" I asked Karako as we walked around the fourth floor. It was eerily quiet and our footsteps were the only sounds echoing throughout the hall. I understood that all the Deadman were still under lockdown but where were the Undertakers? The guards? Medics and scientists? Wasn't this their floor?

"It's just the calm before the storm." Karako replied back, her voice somewhat muffled behind the white helmet. We turned the corner and I nearly turned tail and bolted in the other direction. I pretty much just found the people we were looking for (and avoiding at the same time) patrolling this hall.

"Diren-san, where have you been?" An Undertaker snapped, causing Karako and I to jump. Two large, steel double doors marked with Laboratory across it in white paint were being guarded by two guards in grey uniforms. A few Undertakers were in the hall, weapons drawn as Karako and I stared at each other.

"Da-Diren-san came to get me on Takashima's-san orders!" I sputtered out a little too loud without thinking. There were a few awkward glances from the Undertakers as they lowered their weapons.

"Takashima-san just saw Owl just a few hours ago." The Undertaker stated as if confused. Karako tensed next to me at the sound of Nagi's Deadman name.

"Well, that was a few hours ago. I'm here to do follow up care and take notes on his recovery." I snapped. The Undertakers resumed their neutral positions and repositioned their weapons so they could patrol again. The leader of the group motioned for us to follow him as we continued down the hall. I wanted to kick myself as we passed up the laboratory and continued on towards where I guess their base was. Two Undertakers stayed with the guards and the rest followed a few feet behind us.

"Are you okay with this?" Karako whispered to me. "Your brother could be in there right now." She nodded her head toward the lab as it left our view. I bit my bottom lip, nervous at the change in plans.

"It's fine. Just a slight detour." I whispered back, making note to come back here as soon as possible. We continued quietly and stopped when we approached another large steel double doorway that had the Undertaker symbol painted in red on the front of it.

"Owl should is in there with Genkaku in the back room. They've been locked in the back for some time." The Undertaker stated. I stepped forward to touch the door handle when there was a sudden clattering noise that came from up above. There was a loud clang of a metal vent striking the floor and we all glanced up to the ceiling as a girl with white hair fell from one of the ducts.

"Woah! What was that?"

"Is she part of Scar Chain?"

"What going on?" People shouted as the little girl tried to steady herself. The Undertakers circled around her, drawing their weapons, ready to attack. The girl stumbled a bit, brushing her long white hair out of her ruby colored eyes. Her face was slightly flushed as she giggled, rubbing her eyes with brown mitts that covered her hands.

"Did Shiro take the wrong vent?" She questioned herself, giggling. I did a double check, making sure the girl was actually wearing clothes and was relieved to see she was dressed in a white body suit with red markings on it. I was stunned and had no idea what to do. Karako on the other hand grabbed the girl by the elbow and began whispering in her ear.

The door to the Undertaker base opened up and I was roughly pushed aside by a man dressed in a pair of black pants, boots, and a black cloak that had red flames printed on it as if it were engulfing him. He had a large, black rosary around his neck that had a skull at the end, dangling like a cross on a necklace. Strapped to his back was an out of place blue bass guitar.

"Why the Hell are you guys being so loud?" The man snapped, walking toward the commotion. The Undertakers backed up a bit from the man and I got the feeling he was the ring leader of all this. "Well looky here. It's the pasty chick that broke my guitar." He said, eyeing Shiro.

"I think she just got lost," Karako stated, trying to deepen her voice as she spoke, "I'll take her back to where she belongs." She attempted to pull the albino down the hall. I stared at the two momentarily thinking as my brain slowly began putting two and two together. White hair. Red eyes. Albino looking. Didn't I hear about this girl before?

Shiro. This was Ganta's other friend from up above.

"Yeah, about that." The red head stated, "You're not going anywhere." The man kicked Karako in the face, causing the mask to fly off and sending her falling back onto the floor. There was a round of gasps from all of us as Karako's cover was exposed. "Well here's a nice juicy mosquito buzzing around my ear trying to be all sneaky." The man laughed as he gave Karako a twisted smirk. "Grab the girls and drag 'em in. Shits about to get real fun in here."

"Even this one, Genkaku-sir?" An Undertaker asked as I suddenly felt my hands get pulled behind my back.

"Sure, why not. She isn't one of us." Genkaku stated as two guards each took hold of Shiro and Karako. We struggled as we were forcefully ushered into the base. The doors slid closed and I trembled in fear as we were taken to the center of the room. Towards the back of the room was a pair of wooden doors that had gold markings on it. To the right there were a few machines that resembled computers and to the left was an area that was blocked off by white and orange striped road gates. Beyond the blockers looked like a lounge room that probably led deeper into their base. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I came to the conclusion that there wasn't much of a way out except for the way we came in.

"What do you want us to do?" One of the Undertakers asked. I glanced back around the room and noticed that Genkaku had a video camera in one hand. He handed it off to an Undertaker and pulled up a stool next to the computer system.

"When's the last time you faggots got laid? Strip 'em down. Have a little fun with 'em because we are going to get the rest of those Scar Chain fucks to come to us." Genkaku laughed, turning on the computer and hooking up a webcam to the video camera. My jaw dropped and I stared wide eyed as the guards ganged up on us. Karako kicked out savagely as she was held by her wrists. A few of the men struggled to remove the protective chest piece of the suit and eventually managed to pull it off. One of the men pulled out a blade and held it to the collar of Karako's suit. In a swift movement, he dragged it down, easily ripping the outfit in half. Another guard came to Karako's side and helped the first guard strip the uniform off her.

"Let her go!" I yelled, trying to pull away from my guard. I was shoved onto the floor and on top of Shiro.

"Shut up. You'll get your turn." The guard snapped. Karako was shoved onto the floor and the Undertakers held her by the arms and legs as she struggled against them. Shiro yelped as she was dragged out from behind me and held down by a different pair of guards.

"Wa-aah! Let go!" She whined. They restrained her by her limbs and yanked at her hair, trying to keep her from struggling too much.

"Quit moving!" One of them snapped, pulling out a knife cutting little slits in the girl's outfit. Each little twist and turn from her body helped tear the outfit more, causing the once small wholes to widen.

"Stop it!" Karako and I both shouted. I pulled myself up and grabbed hold of the guard who had the knife out on Shiro. I tried to pry it away from him and I felt the back of my jacket get yanked by someone behind me. I quickly unbuttoned it and shrugged it off, causing whoever was yanking on it to fall backwards as I got back to fighting with the guard. I grabbed hold of his arm and tried to pull him away from Shiro.

"C'mon, quit struggling. It makes it a lot harder for us." I heard someone snap from behind me as I was pulled off the guard again. This time the person had grabbed me by the wrists and twisted them, causing me to cry out in pain. He moved my wrists behind my back and gripped them tightly in one hand and pulled me back first into his chest. I struggled against him as he used his free hand to reach for the knife he was carrying and brought it up to the base of my neck. "Quit fighting or I might cut somewhere I shouldn't." He threatened. I momentarily froze as he dropped the knife down lower and began cutting the buttons off my blouse. I felt the cold blade graze my skin as it slowly descended. I bit my bottom lip, trying not to cry as the man with the camera slowly circled around us.

Everything was suddenly quite, which was strange with everything that was going on. I could see Genkaku's mouth moving as he spoke into a webcam, yelling and laughing. I glanced over at Karako to also see her screaming but couldn't hear anything but a ringing in my ears. Three guards had Karako pinned as she struggled against them. One had her hands captive as another had her pinned by her ankles. The third was trying to strip her of her clothing. Shiro was silently crying out as she trashed about. One guard was holding her up by her legs while another held her up by her arms. I stared wide eyed and in shock as I felt the final button on my blouse fall off and a hand grope my chest. I screamed and kicked violently and all the noise suddenly returned.

"Stop it! Let me go!" I cried as I struggled but it was no use. The guard continued his assault and I felt his hand slip towards my skirt as he began to hike it up. I was going to die here. I was going to be raped and killed. That was it. This was how it was going to end and it sucked! I didn't want to die here – especially not like this.

There was noise on the other side of the room as the doors swung open.

"Ganta!" I heard Karako yell and I whipped my head around to see if he really just entered the room. There was quiet pause around the room as I felt the guard loosen his grip on me

"Karako, Shiro, Rin. I came here to save you!" Ganta yelled. Tears stung at my eyes as I willed myself not to cry.

"Stand down kid, they'll kill you." Karako yelled.

"Get out of here Ganta, you can't take them all on!" I cried. Shiro mumbled something to herself and turned away as Ganta activated his Branch of Sin. The Undertakers dropped their holds on us and we all fell to the floor with a thud. Karako hastily readjusted her clothes and I made a dive for my jacket, putting it on and buttoning it up.

"Try it punk, that shit doesn't work on us." My attacker commented as Ganta let out multiple shots of small bullets. I gasped as the bullets whizzed past us, striking the guards dead center. Their armor chest pieces cracked under the pressure of the sonic boom and sent them flying across the room into the walls.

"Got 'em!" Ganta shouted, trying to maintain his balance as shock began to slowly set in. He tried to take a few steps toward us but fell to his knees after a few short steps.

"Ganta!" Shiro cried, picking herself off the floor as she made a run for him. There was a small movement in the corner of my eye I as I pulled myself off the floor.

"Shiro stop! Come back!" I shouted, as a black, thick blade swung by, striking Shiro just above the ankles and causing the bones to snap. The force of the attack sent her flying towards the wall. She slammed into it and fell to the floor with an echoing thud. I turned to the side to see who the attacker was and was nearly blown away in surprise.

"You had a job to do but you came here instead," A little, blond haired girl in a pink dress giggled. She walked over to Genkaku, her shoes squeaking with every step, as she took her spot next to him. "You're such a bad little boy." Adrenaline kicked into my system and I ran over to Shiro, gently rolling her over to examine her.

"I'm a little disappointed here, Hibana. Only one Deadman decided to show up. Guess the others were serious about breaking out of this place." Genkaku pouted as he left his station and started playing his guitar. "Why don't you say we get this gig started a then?" The sound from the bass guitar echoed throughout the room in an eerie tune as the wooden door of the back of the room began to slowly open. I continued focusing on Shiro and only glanced up when I heard Karako speak.

"Nagi," Karako gasped as the silhouette of a man lounging on a couch came into view. "What are you doing? C'mon, let's go. We've got to get out of here." She cried, running over to the figure. The man in the room pleaded with her to stop and she reluctantly did. "Please Nagi, let's leave. So you can see your daughter." Karako begged, trembling just a bit.

"My daughtger," Nagi choked, "My daughter and wife are dead. Genkaku split my wife open like a peach. There is no way my child magically survived and made it to the outside." The man tossed a small object to Karako and it glistened as it fell to the floor and skidded to a stop in front of her.

"They're dead. My hope, my light. It's all gone." Nagi yelled, getting up from his spot. Blood seeped out from the bandages that covered his right arm, chest and at the end of his left elbow where the rest of his arm was severed. Blood swirled around the room, floating to various areas before forming small, floating orbs.

"What's going on?" I gasped, watching the orbs drift about.

"Don't do it Nagi!"

"Stop."

"Everyone watch out!"

Various yells echoed throughout the room, mixing with the annoying wail of Genkaku's guitar. The orbs grew in size and trembled as I covered Shiro's body with my own and Nagi activated his Branch of Sin. The bombs exploded, ripping Undertakers apart that were too close to the explosion and sending others flying across the room from the aftershock. Blood and bits of body parts splattered throughout the room and I felt the warm liquid rain down on me. Once the sound of explosions ceased, I timidly looked up.

"What is he doing?" Hibana cried, pointing towards Nagi who was rampaging around the base. "Genkaku! He's killing everyone on our side!" The little girl cried again as Nagi began tearing the limbs off anything in his way. Genkaku laughed and continued playing his guitar as if he had no care in the world.

"Isn't it beautiful? It's the blossoming of something red! Go on love, save 'em all!" Genkaku shouted to Nagi. There was another swirl of blood coming from Nagi's body as he created bombs that hovered around the room. I slipped my arms behind Shiro's back and underneath her knees as I lifted her bridal style and attempted to outrun a bomb that formed right above. I screamed in pain as the bomb exploded, sending me toppling to the ground. I tried to break my fall with my own body as I cradled Shiro close to keep her from getting any more injured.

"Rin are you okay?" Ganta shouted across the room. I winced in pain, feeling a sharp pain in my left arm as I tried to prop myself up.

"I'm fine." I yelped as I pulled myself up. Shiro lay unharmed on the floor next to me as I turned around.

"Why? Why are you all still alive?" Nagi cried, making his way over to the two of us. My eyes widened in shock as I felt his hand wrap around my neck in a firm hold. I gasped for air as he lifted me up off the ground and gave me a violent shake. "Why do you all get to live when my baby had to die?" Dark spots began forming in my sight as I clawed away at his hand in a fearful frenzy. My lungs seared as I tried to suck in air. Nagi's grip tightened around my neck and I reached out to his left limb and began clawing away at the wound. I dug my nails into the bandages, clawing down and tearing them away feeling the blood and tissue squish under my fingertips. Nagi growled in pain and tossed me across the room. I yelped in pain, slamming onto my already injured left arm as skidded across the floor like a skipping stone. Black spots faded in and out of my sight as everything went blurry. The hazy images of feet passed my view as Undertakers ran across the room, trying to get out of the way of Nagi's violent attacks. I choked on the air, taking in agonal breath after breath as the images in the room grew dark.

_'I'm going to die.'_ I thought to myself, _'I'm going to die right here, right now in this insane asylum.'_ Images faded in and out of my mind as I went in and out of consciousness.

_"Hey Rin." The memory flashed through my mind like a faded video. I was seven again and hugging my knees close to my chest as I cried over something stupid that happened in school. The machines hooked up to my brother beeped as he stared up at the ceiling with tired, hollowed eyes. His skin was pale and bruised from all the IV ports and injections he kept receiving for his treatment. His breath was labored and he looked weak. "Do you remember what Aceman said in last night's episode?" He said quietly as I sniffled, rubbing tears away from my eyes while shaking my head no._

_ "Wha'd he say?" Even though my brother looked weak, he still had that hard gaze in his eyes that made him always look tough to me. _

_ "If you fall down seven times, you get up eight." He stated. "Every time you fall, promise me you'll get back up." I sniffled as he continued glaring at the ceiling. _

_ "Yeah," I replied back, "But you have get back up, too." He turned his head and looked at me. His blue grey eyes bore into mine in confusion. "If your cancer doesn't go away after this treatment, you'll try again?" I asked and he grinned at me. _

_ "Yeah, as long as you try with me."_

And that was a memory my brother – the guy who always stuck beside me and forced me to continue and never give up. Probably just down the hall in the lab, waiting for me.

I gasped, choking and wincing as I came back into consciousness. I wasn't going to die here. Not when I was so close to Haru. I finally caught my breath and rolled over onto my stomach. There was incomprehensible shouting going on in the room as I pushed myself up with my good arm. I scanned the room with blurry vision, seeing Ganta leaning over the floor on hands and knees next to Shiro who was conscious and leaning up off the floor. There was a familiar jingling of a bell and my vision cleared as I caught the swift movement of Karako darting across the room. There was a resounding slap echoing across the room.

"Damnit Nagi, snap the hell out of it! I need you to be our leader damnit!" She snapped, tears streaming down her face. There was a moment of shock that passed over the man's face as Karako literally knocked some sense into him. He touched his cheek with his bloodied hand as he glanced around the room, his violent personally completely replaced by another man.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, looking ashamed of himself, "Who would've thought that it would take so long for that little bell to remind that I was surrounded by friends." Nagi murmured to himself fixated on Karako's bell. I slowly ambled across the room to the two on the floor to check up on them as Karako embraced Nagi. He mumbled something into her neck as she gently pushed him away from her.

"Look we can cry about it later when we get out of here." She said turning to move towards the two on the floor. I was close to them as I caught the movement of Genkaku picking something off one of the guards. I froze in my step as I watched the redhead whip around towards the Game Fowl.

"Karako! Look out!" I screamed as Genkaku thrusted the blade of the sword into the upper left portion of Karkao's chest. Blood splattered everywhere as Genkaku pulled back on the blade's hilt casing Karako to slide off the blade and fall onto the floor with a dull thud.

"How the hell have you not figured out that I'm a jealous psychopath yet?" Genkaku taunted standing above the poor girl, laughing. "Anyway look at it this way. At least you've been saved." Everything in the room went into fast forward after that. Ganta was no longer leaning over the floor, but had instead pulled himself up, screaming and activating his Branch of Sin and creating a large missile that he shot off towards Genkaku. Genkaku blocked the missile with the skull on his rosary as Ganta fired off another attack. The second shot pushed the creep across the room as he attempted to block the attack again this time with his rosary. I darted towards the fallen girl as I went into medical auto pilot.

I got on my hands and knees next to Karako, trying to apply pressure to her wound as I checked for any signs of breath. Nagi was next to me, screaming 'is she was okay?'.

"It's okay. I can stop this." Karako whimpered, moving my hands away from her chest then touching her wound with the tip of her finger and activating her Branch of Sin. Small, red, hexagonal crystals formed around her wound, keeping the blood from pouring out.

"Oh look at that. I missed the vital organs, but that's okay. The girl is madly in love with you Nagi ," Genkaku teased as he took a step towards us, "So it's only fit you should be the one to finish her." Genkaku waited patiently, laughing as he waited for Nagi to make his move. The man mildly pouted as Nagi was still beside Karako. "C'mon Owl, death is your calling card. Won't you show them all salvation through death?" I trembled in fear as I felt Nagi shift next to me. Karako and I watched anxiously as he got up and moved away from us.

"I'm sorry but it seems you over estimated me." Nagi stated moving in front of us, becoming a block between us and Genkaku. "Salvation is life and mine is right here with the people who have risked everything, the people I'm willing to die for." He shouted. "They are might light. My life."

Genkaku pouted again and let out a pained sigh.

"Oh sweetheart, don't do this to me," He wined, swinging around his guitar. The crazy contraption started to shift into the form of a gun as Genkaku took aim. "The crazy you was beautiful. Not this bleeding heart spilling out this nonsense of life and light!" He cried, as the guitar finished transforming. He let out a shot and there was an echo of screams as a giant blast went through Nagi, ripping a whole in his lower abdomen. There was a spray of blood and the splatter of viscera that followed after the bullet. Nagi's body fell to the floor with a thud and we all froze e as Genkaku lost it.

"Don't you understand? I'm a fucking saint!" He shouted, snatching the rosary around his neck and placing it into the clip of his gun/guitar. He began shooting off random shots at whatever happened to be in his range.

"Genkaku what are you doing?" Hibana cried, wincing as a bullet flew past her and slammed into an Undertaker behind her. The whole room went into chaos as the Undertakers tried to dodge bullets and evacuate the room. Karako screamed for Nagi and tried to crawl toward him. I ducked and covered as bullets and bodies passed on by overhead.

"Think of it – the end of suffering! Death is peace! Death is silence! The end of all things: the stillness of mind, of desire, of hatred, of each soul's delusion. Death is rock and roll!" Genkaku shouted as he took aim at Ganta and Shiro.

"We don't think twice when we put a wounded animal out of its misery, why isn't the same for people huh?" He raged, taking a step forward towards them. "I'm a saint. I erase people's contempt, regret, sorrow, and insanity – all the burdens of life. I wish someone just had the common courtesy to do the same for me!" Genkaku's steps echoed throughout the room as he advanced on the two teens.

Ganta attempted to stand up but clutched his chest in pain as a red glow began to appear at his sternum. I stared up in awe as Shiro pulled herself off the floor and stood in front of Ganta, as if her broken bones were magically set in place. Ganta winced in pain as he pulled himself up and pushed Shiro behind him in a protective manner to shield her from Genkaku.

"I've got this one, Shiro," he growled, "This time, I owe you an Aceman." There was a flash of light as red markings suddenly began forming on the right side of Ganta's body. The red designs appeared on at his hand and then traveled up his arm up to his face. The boy continued on, getting heated up as he prepped his attack. "Life hurts. Do you think we don't know that already? Some of us choose to go on, regardless…" Ganta snapped at the redhead. I heard a shuffling noise and looked towards where Karako had crawled off to.

"Na-nagi?" She whimpered a few feet from the injured man as he slowly dragged his body towards Genkaku and clutched onto his cloak. I laid in my spot, watching the insane events take place in front of me.

"Right now I don't have time to die because there are those depending on me to survive." Ganta shouted, hand glowing red with blood as he charged up his attack. He shot off the bullet and it swirled while growing in size, violently tearing apart everything it touched. Genkaku made an attempt to move out of the way of the attack but Nagi held his figure still. I shielded my face as the blast collide with Genkaku's body and dragged the two across the room, slamming into the back room and creating a blast that shook the area. There was a flash of bright red light that dispersed throughout the room followed by an explosion of some sorts. When the wave of the blast passed over and the noise stopped I looked up towards the back room in awe. The attack Ganta just shot was devastating. There was thud and I looked over to see Ganta and Shiro topple over and heard Karako scream for Nagi as she darted off. I laid there, momentarily letting everything sink in.

* * *

I walked around the room, looking for any survivors as Ganta and Karako had their final moments with Nagi. So far I was having no luck and it seemed everyone in the room, excluding the four of us were dead. I tried to block out the wails of Karako as I moved about. There was the creak of the doors opening and Ohara, Endo, and Yamazaki limped in, bloodied and bruised.

"Rin!" They gasped making an attempt to come near me. I held up my hands to block them from getting to close. There was a sudden sharp pain in my left arm and I lowered it back down to a more pain-free level.

"You should hurry," I stated, pointing towards the back room with my good hand, "Karako and Ganta are back there with Shiro." The three gawked at the large crater of a hole that led to the outside. The full moon beamed brightly through the hole, taunting them with an almost out of reach freedom. When Ganta had shot that blast that dragged Genkaku and Nagi across the room, it must've been hit at just the right angle as the blast burst through the ceiling at an incline.

"But what about Nagi?" Yamazaki questioned, drawing his gaze away from the hole and looking around the room. The wails of Karako had stopped and I sadly shook my head. I couldn't bring myself to actually voice that he didn't make it. That he sacrificed himself to save the rest of us from Genkaku.

Ohara limped toward the light and I moved toward her, wrapping her arm over my right shoulder and my arm around her waist to help support her in her movement.

"But…we're so far underground." She whispered to herself in disbelief, still fixated on the opening.

"Yeah, but I think there is enough debris and fallen infrastructure that you might be able to use to climb out." The three eyed the gaping hole that lead to the surface then turned their attention to the now silent Karako leaning over Nagi's body. There was a moment of silence for Nagi as all the Deadmen bowered their head in respect for their fallen leader.

"We should go." Karako stated quietly turning towards the exit. The others nodded and Yamazaki used some of his blood dripping from his wounds to create webbing for them so they could climb up and out. "Are you coming Ganta?" Karako asked, turning slightly to the boy who was sitting close to his friend. Shiro lay on the floor, unconscious as Ganta rolled a piece of candy between his fingers as if debating to eat it or not. His collar beeped, warning him that he was running out of time. Ganta was silent for a moment and he stopped fiddling with his candy.

"I can't leave without her." He stated, staring at Shiro. I stared between Karako and the boy and gave her a light touch on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll look out for him. Go." I stated as Endo took Ohara from me and helped her towards their escape route. Karako nodded and I ushered her over to where the others were climbing out. "You need to hurry. The guards will be here soon." Karako joined the others, using the webbing to climb up towards the top. I watched as their forms became small silhouettes as they ascended towards freedom. When the last body was out of view and the group was a safe distance away, the webbing disintegrated back into blood and seeped down the wreckage. I turned back to Ganta and Shiro and knelt down beside them. I brushed a strand of Shiro's hair behind her ear and quickly examined her. Her broken legs seemed to have set themselves and I was baffled on how they managed to recover. Shiro stirred a bit and began slowly opening her eyes.

"Ganta?" She whispered, looking around for him. I got up, sighing in relief and scooted Ganta closer to his friend.

"I'll give you a minute." I stated as Shiro wrapped her arms around Ganta in a tight, happy hug. There was a yelp from Ganta but I ignored it as I ambled out of the room. I made it to the exit of the Undertaker base and a bit down the hall when I heard the footsteps of people running towards me.

"Rin?" A familiar voice called out as I faced a group of guards in front of me. I raised my hands in surrender, wincing as pain shot through my left shoulder and arm. "What the Hell happened here?" Soubi asked, slightly lowering his weapon.

"I…honestly…don't know where to begin." I said, feeling tears prick at my eyes. I didn't know if I was upset with everything that had happened or relieved that I was still alive. Soubi cautiously approached me as the guards behind him remained in their positions ready to attack if necessary.

"Are you okay?" Soubi asked, reaching behind his back. I eyed him cautiously as he pulled out a pair of cuffs. My body went tense as adrenaline kicked into my tired system again.

"What are you doing Soubi?" I asked, as he got close to me. He gently took hold of raised hands and lowered them down in front of me.

"Under Director Tamaki Tsunenaga's orders, anyone at the scene of the incident is to be detained." He said softly but sternly. I blinked in mild confusion as he unlocked the cuffs and put them across my wrists gently and locked them up. I stared at the metal restraints, dumfounded as Soubi began to pull me down the hall.

Did I just get arrested?

* * *

** Okay here was this boring chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Not much of a cliffie but yeah, thought it was okay – much better than the other versions I did. Also, I know Yamazaki died in the anime but I couldn't figure out how they got out of G-Block if they are underground. I thought – well, if Yamazaki was alive he could use his Branch of Sin to make that netting and they all could climb up and our right? Anywho, lemme know what you think. Reviews are appreciated. They really are. : ) No flames please and if you see any mistakes - let me know? Still no beta and as much as I review and edit, I feel like they are out there...waiting...**


End file.
